Shinigami Dreams
by happy-sagara
Summary: Q tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar? q tanto darìas x salvar la vida d una persona? HXK
1. Default Chapter

-Sueños-

-Kurama! hey, Kurama- alguien me sacude de un hombro - no es buen momento para quedarse dormido!

Esa voz...

-Yusuke?

-El mismo. Hombre, no cre� que te fueras a dormir durante tu propia boda!

-Perdona, yo... - un segundo...mi qué- qué... qué es lo que acabas de decir?

-Pues que te nos casas, tío! Jajajaja, parece que te has puesto nervioso.

-Yo voy... a casarme? pero... pero... - abro mucho los ojos, sorprendido y hasta un poco asustado. 

-Oigan ustedes! van a moverse o qué? la misa está a punto de... - Kuwabara sale de la iglesia y me sonríe.

-Mira, si es el novio! aunque te ves pálido, Kurama. No te habrás enfermado o sí!

-Pero, pero... - esto no está bien, no puede estar bien!

-Jajaja, ningún enfermo! es que nuestro amigo estaba tomando una siesta - responde Yusuke.

-Nani! (qué?) es cierto- el pelirrojo clava su descorcentada mirada en mí.

-Yo...

-Aunque con lo aburrido que es esto, no me sorprende... deberían dejar a un lado el protocolo y pasar directo a los besos, no crees- el muchacho sonríe picaronamente.

-Pero, pero... yo no puedo casarme- finalmente logro expresar mis pensamientos con palabras.

-Vamos Kurama, no bromees! ahora nos vas a decir que se te ha olvidado la boda, jajaja!

-S�, no nos tomes el pelo- ambos chicos comienzan a reír a la par. Me siento un poco avergonzado;  
qué pasa si esto es de verdad y olvidé mi propia boda? cómo pude haberlo hecho?

-Jejeje - río de forma insegura, esperando a que ambos paren.

-Entonces supongo que esto no es un sueño...

-Un sueño! jajajaja - al escuchar mi murmullo, los dos vuelven a reír aún más fuerte.

-Qué imaginación tienes, Kurama... - comenta Yusuke, con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y... dónde está la novia? aún no llega- pregunta Yusuke súbitamente.

-Ah, debe estar por allí. Ya sabes que es costumbre que sea la última en entrar a la iglesia.

-La novia...- Kami-sama, es verdad! si voy a casarme entonces debo habérselo pedido a alguien!

-Claro, no esperabas casarte tú solo o sí- comenta Yusuke.

-Vaya que te envidio, Kurama... tu chica es preciosa- dice el pelirrojo con un suspiro.

-Te diría que ya te llegará el turno amigo, pero tratándose de ti... - Yusuke pone los ojos en blanco y suspira - no quiero darte falsas esperanzas...

-Urameshi! qué estás insinuando- Kuwabara lo levanta en el aire un momento, luego lo baja y se sacude el polvo de su smokin - ya saldaremos cuentas después de la boda. Además... - sonríe mientras sus ojos arden - esta vez pienso atrapar el ramo!

-Pues tendrás que competir con nosotras - la nueva voz proviene de detrás del enorme pelirrojo, y pertenece a Keiko, una chica de pelo y ojos castaños, quien esta vez viste un vestido largo color verde olivo - ne, Botán?

-Hai! ténlo por seguro- responde Botán, apareciendo a su lado. Ella trae su largo pelo azul recogido en una coleta, pero esta vez lo trae rizado; y luce un vestido igual al de Keiko.

-Sugoi... (genial) - murmura Yusuke.

-Qué elegante, Kurama- exclama Keiko juntando las manos.

-Si! nunca te habíamos visto tan guapo - concuerda Botán. Creo que me sonrojo al escucharlas.  
A lo que ambas chicas ríen juntas. Entonces se me ocurre observarme; traigo puesto un traje blanco inmaculado, la camisa, el pantalón y el saco son blancos. Pero la corbata es roja y los zapatos oscuros.

-Bien, vayamos al altar- proponen las chicas, por lo que me veo arrastrado hacia el altar, mirando nerviosamente la entrada de la iglesia. "De verdad, la joven de mis sueños entrará en cualquier momento por ella?" No recuerdo que me gustase ninguna muchacha, y menos haber tenido citas con una, pero si voy a casarme... Entonces la veo:  
hay alguien que va acercándose a la larga alfombra roja que cubre el pasillo.

Es una muchacha mediana de pelo negro, con un vestido largo y blanco, que sostiene un ramo de rosas rojas. Pero trae cubierto el rostro con un velo. Ansío ver su cara y descubrir quién es; en las butacas, veo a mi madre derramando lágrimas de felicidad, junto a mi padre y mi hermano, que parecen muy felices. Finalmente, la novia llega a mi lado.

Siento las manos de Yusuke y Kuwabara en mi hombro mientras el sacerdote inicia la ceremonia. Asombrado, escucho todos los juramentos salir de mi boca, sin que haya memorizado ninguno. Por fin, y con gran exaltación, levanto con cuidado el velo que cubre el rostro de la muchacha. Tiene una cara hermosa, sus ojos son azules como el mar profundo, y trae los ojos bellamente pintados, sus labios me sonríen... entonces, caigo en la cuenta de que no la conozco, nunca la he visto!

No... pero no puede ser que me esté casando con una extraña! es una tontería. Aún aturdido, me quedo quieto viendo sus labios aproximarse a los míos, cuando...

-Ahhh- de repente ella grita muy fuerte, sus ojos se abren llenos de terror, y se lleva una mano al vientre.

-Oh Dios mío... - es entonces cuando lo veo, rojo, su vestido blanco está manchado de color rojo.

-Sangre... - lo digo tan bajito que apenas y puedo oírme - sangre! todo... está lleno de...

Creo que estoy mareado, la cabeza me da vueltas y siento cómo me tambaleo.

-Un... médico - mi voz sigue débil, ella se desploma en el piso - que alguien traiga un médico!

Aterrorizado, veo cómo su cuerpo se convulsiona, sangrando cada vez más; empapando la alfombra y su vestido. Todos a mi alrededor entran en pánico, oigo gente que corre y grita, pero no les presto atención.

-A...ayúdame... - ella suplica, mientras me hinco a su lado. De pronto, su cuerpo explota; es como si algo lo hubiera reventado en pedazos, dejando en el piso tan solo un charco del rojo líquido y... las flores. No puedo creerlo, es como si estuviera perdiendo la razón. Escucho el salpicar de la sangre contra mi rostro cuando ella desaparece... Oh Dios... oh Señor... Creo que empiezo a llorar,  
y la sala está en silencio, no hay más que el eco de mis sollozos en la oscuridad.

A dónde se han ido todos? sangre... no hay más que eso... todo manchado de sangre. No lo soporto, respiro profundamente y después solo escucho mi grito desesperado...

-Por qué? 

Jadeo. Estoy sentado en mi cama, empapado en sudor. Me tiento rápidamente el rostro, aliviado el ver que no hay sangre.

-Un sueño... todo fue un estúpido...

-Una pesadilla, dirás - responde con tono burlón una figura, al pie de mi cama.

-Quién... quién es- pregunto, rechazando el tono temeroso de mi voz.

-El hada de los pelos, desde luego - comenta sarcásticamente - pues quién crees tú?

El hada de los pelos? claro, eso lo explica todo. Solo conozco a una persona que diría algo como eso.

-Hiei- ya lo recuerdo. El koorime me había visitado anoche para tener un lugar donde dormir mientras investigaba en busca de demonios que hubieran pasado ilegalmente al ningenkai. Eso decía él, pero si me preguntan a mí, diría que también tuvo algo que ver el helado de choco-chips que le obsequio cada vez que viene.

-Sí. Y si ya no tienes más deseos de gritar, me gustaría que me dejaras dormir - comenta, volviendo a acostarse en su bolsa de dormir.

-Claro... perdona... - intento sonreír, pero la pesadilla aún pesa sobre mi cabeza... era tan real...

-No te disculpes - responde Hiei con fastidio - supongo que eso es parte de tu naturaleza ningen, no- asiento con la cabeza, mirando a un punto fijo frente a mí, sin ver tan siquiera los adornos de la pared. Otra vez, ése odioso sueño... por qué tenía que soñarlo todas las noches? por qué me atormentaba? "Y justo cuando estoy en semana de exámenes" sonrío con ironía. Como si eso fuera lo peor de todo...

Y además, ahora acabo de hacer el ridículo frente a Hiei...

-Y... qué clase de sueño era ése, que te despertaste gritando- murmura el pequeño demonio. Tiene la espalda vuelta hacia mí, por lo que no puedo distinguir su rostro.

-Ah, nada, nada... - contesto, quitándole importancia - ya sabes, una tontería ningen (humana).

-Mm... en todo el tiempo que te conozco, jamás te había visto actuar de esa manera.

-Qué?

-Dabas vueltas en la cama - explicó Hiei, mirándome de reojo - gemías y sudabas mucho.

-Oh bueno... en realidad ya no lo recuerdo jejeje, debió haber sido... tú sabes, un examen muy difícil o algo así - trato de convencerlo con una sonrisa. Si tan solo fuera cierto... si pudiera olvidar un segundo la cara de esa chica, su grito... las paredes teñidas de sangre...

-No me lo digas si no quieres - contestó Hiei, arropándose mejor - pero me tomas por tonto si piensas que no sé distinguir cuando me mientes. Y acabas de hacerlo, Kurama.

-Tienes razón... - suspiro, recordando que estoy tratando con un ser muy astuto - gomen... (disculpa).

Pasan unos minutos en silencio. Miro el reloj del buró para descubrir que son las 3 am en punto; supongo que si no me duermo ahora, no podré contestar mi examen correctamente. Pero tengo miedo de hacerlo... temo dormir y volver a soñar con... frustrado, me siento en la cama y aprieto las sábanas. Kami-sama, hace cuánto que empezó todo esto? un mes... sí, ya va un mes completo de insomnios si mal no recuerdo.

Y ahora tengo estas horribles ojeras... me froto los ojos, sabiendo que arruinan totalmente el maravilloso verde de mis ojos. -Kurama... qué es lo que soñaste- su voz me toma desprevenido, dado que creí que estaba dormido desde hace tiempo. Sonrío un poquito, feliz de saber que Hiei se preocupa por mí.  
-Dado que al parecer la curiosidad no te deja dormir - él gruñe al escuchar esas palabras - te contaré: sueño que voy a casarme y todos los chicos están ahí,  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botán... pero yo no recuerdo nada sobre la boda y no conozco a la novia. Entonces, al llegar al altar, ella grita muy fuerte y comienza a sangrar; luego todos desaparecen y su cuerpo se desintegra, dejándome solo llorando, mientras que todo se llena de sangre.

Aguardo esperando su sentencia, mirando fijamente su perfil impasible.

-No tiene sentido - dice al fin, cerrando sus ojos carmesíes - si tú no conoces a la chica y ella no es atacada en ningún momento por nadie, no puede ser una premonición.

-Quizás es solo una pesadilla - concluye, acostándose - una de las muchas tonterías humanas, como siempre he dicho - sonrío y afirmo, tumbándome en la cama.

-Es verdad, bueno, muy buenas noches Hiei - le digo, arropándome - y disculpa que haya arruinado tu noche.

-Ya deja de disculparte - murmura él, adormilado - y Kurama... - añade por último.

-Sí?

-No te preocupes más por esos sueños - me agacho y lo miro atónito un instante, pero parece que él ya está en brazos de Morfeo. Sonrío de verdad por primera vez esa noche y murmuro: "Hai" (sí) mientras suavemente apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada, mucho más tranquilo que antes. 

Fin del cap. 1

Em... bien, supongo que quedó un poquito...sangriento XD y puede que muy confuso tmb jejeje, pero todo se aclarará más en el sig. cap. "La maldición" donde se explica por qué Kurama tiene esos sueños (pobrecito, va a sufrir T.T).

Bueno, pues cuidaos! gracias x haber leído Shinigami Dreams, hasta la próxima!

I will be a otaku forever! )  
Happy Sagara :) 


	2. La maldición

La maldición

-Buenos días, hijo.

-Buenos días! - contesto, correspondiendo a su habitual sonrisa.

-Mmm... - ella me mira preocupada mientras sirve el desayuno.

-Pasa algo?

-Sigues sin poder dormir, ne Suichi? - ah mi madre, sí que es observadora. Cómo es que hace siempre para saberlo todo?  
para reconocer cuando algo va mal, para conocerme al punto de leer mis pensamientos? Quizá es algo innato en todas las madres, quizá por eso la quería tanto.

-Es porque soy tu madre, Suichi 

Ven? qué les dije? ella lee la mente! O.o

-Sí... pero no te preocupes, debe ser por ver tantos filmes de terror, jajaja - sí claro, omitiendo la parte de que todos los días peleo contra demonios de verdad, arriesgando la vida junto con mis amigos. Si eso no me da pesadillas, cómo lo hará una película? 

-Suichi... sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? - enfrento sus dulces ojos, donde asoma la preocupación;  
la preocupación de una madre por su hijo. Sonrío y vuelvo a depositar el maletín en la mesa.

-Muy bien mam�, tú ganas - ella sonríe triunfante y se sienta a la mesa, esperando a que comience. Era lógico, no? no era ella quien me dio una nueva vida, una casa y amor? no era lógico que confiase en ella, que le contara mis problemas? no es lo que hacen los hijos? es decir, fue por ella que me quedé o no? no les parece que me hago demasiadas preguntas?

-La razón por la que no he podido conciliar el sueño es que, desde hace un mes aproximadamente, tengo unas pesadillas terribles.  
-Entiendo... - Shiori me mira atentamente y sonríe con tristeza - no habías tenido pesadillas desde que eras pequeño, Suichi.

Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto! no tenía malos sueños desde que soñé que era perseguido por un chayote mutante (imaginen la edad que tendría en ese entonces). Vaya, aunque admito que aún ahora evito comer chayotes.

-Sí... - repentinamente, me distrae el timbre de mi reloj - Kami-sama! (Dios) voy a llegar tarde!

-Oh, es verdad! gomen, hijo! - yo ya estoy en la puerta, y solo volteo para decir:

-No te preocupes mam�, todavía estoy a tiempo! Nos vemos!

-Iterashai! (ve con cuidado).

"Si es que tomo un atajo, desde luego" pues dicho y echo, me lanzo a toda velocidad saltando sobre las azoteas de los edificios;  
con el mundo a mis pies, literalmente. Ligeramente agitado, logro llegar al salón un segundo antes de que suene la campana; es una suerte que la gente se fije tan poco en lo que pasa a su alrededor! aunque supongo que iba tan rápido que hubiera sido dif�cil verme para un humano. Pero es que bueno, tengo un récord perfecto de asistencia que defender!

-Buenos días Minamino!

-Buenos días

-Señor Minamino, cómo est�?

-Buen día chicas.

-Oh! viste la forma en que me miró?

-Para nada, me estaba viendo directamente a mí!

-Ohayou (buenos días) alumnos. Listos para el examen? - como respuesta, un gemido de tristeza general salió de la clase - espero que hayan estudiado...

45 min. después, y tras resolver una dura prueba de historia, apoyo mi cabeza contra uno de los majestuosos abedules que rodean el patio de la escuela. Levanto la vista para ver cómo el sol juguetea y se cuela entre las nudosas ramas llenas de follaje. Ah, qué calidez,  
qué comodidad... pero no... no debo...

-Kurama! Kurama!

-Qué? me quedé dormido?

-La boda hombre! di tus juramentos!

-Mis...

-Muy bien, ahora bese a la novia joven.

-Tú... eres esa chica... - frente a mí se halla la misma novia de mi sueño - no! espera, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Desesperado, miro a mi alrededor tratando de idear una forma de cambiar el final del sueño; cuando reparo en un detalle que no había notado antes...

-Un espejo! - hay un espejo en la pared de en frente, pero es negro y está sucio y resquejabrado. Definitivamente es un adorno poco común para una iglesia. La cara de ella aparece allí, y es cuando el espejo se rompe en pedazos y se le encaja; sin que nadie parezca notarlo.

-Ahhhh!

-Entonces, por eso es que sangraba... - se repite el sueño, ya sabéis, la sangre, los gritos, la oscuridad...

-Minamino!

-Argh...

-Minaminoooo!

-Qué? ah, eres tú, Tagashi!

-Cómo te quedas dormido! las clases ya van a empezar!

-Las clases! - claro! soy un idiota... todavía estoy en la escuela. Me levanto y acompaño a mi amigo hasta la entrada del colegio;  
una brisa alborota mi cabello y miro por última vez el gran árbol. "Así que un espejo... qué significar�? me parece que lo he visto antes..."

-Vienes?

-Ah, sí, en seguida!

Parque

-Kurama, ya llegaste! puntual, como siempre.

-Jejeje, no es muy dif�cil llegar antes que tú, Yusuke.

-Sí, ni lo menciones. Keiko me ya me ha sermoneado todo el camino, gracias.

-Gomen (disculpa) U

-Hola Kurama! - saludan a coro Keiko y Botán.

-Qué tal, chicas - respondo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, Botán y yo iremos a comprar algunas cosas! nn

-Cómo qué?

-Ya saben, zapatos, ropa, maquillaje... lo básico!  
-Volvemos en media hora! - y ambas desaparecen corriendo por el sendero.

-Mm... cuánto serán 30 minutos femeninos para la gente normal? - comenta Yusuke sarcásticamente.

-Espera... uno, dos, tres... - cuenta Kuwabara levantando sus dedos - hay alguna equivalencia? - pregunta confundido.

-No seas tonto! jajajajaja, solo bromeaba!

-Qué gracioso �� 

-Pero ya hablando en serio, Kurama - el detective de pelo negro me inspecciona con semblante serio - de qué querías hablarnos?

-No es muy común en ti mostrarte tan preocupado - concuerda Kuwabara.

-Bien... en realidad es probable que no sea nada importante - explico, dando un sorbo a mi malteada - pero aún así quisiera oír su opinión. -Pues adelante, que el suspenso me mata!

-Verán... - luego de hacer un detallado relato de mi pesadilla, y de explicar mi nuevo descubrimiento, los miro esperando a que digan algo.

-Bueno... - Yusuke rompe el silencio y da un largo sorbo a su malteada - definitivamente podrías sacar de ello una película de terror.

-Hai (sí), eso creo - esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido de que mi amigo siempre le vea el lado bueno a la situación.

-De verdad es terrorífico - comenta el pelirrojo, frunciendo el seño - no me gustaría soñar eso todas las noches.

-Pero... por qué nos lo contaste Kurama? no se deberá a alguna película o algo así?

-Quizá es solo una pesadilla...

-No - rechazo la idea con calma, apoyando la vista en la pequeña mesa de plástico - más bien creo... que es por Komeyume.

-Komeyume? te refieres a...? - interroga el pelinegro, mirándome.

-Aquél demonio?

Flashback

-Qué es esta vez, Koenma?

-Un demonio, llamado Komeyume - responde nuestro pequeño jefe, resbuscando entre sus papeles.

-Y no puede ir alguien más? - pregunta Yusuke con un bostezo - en serio, deberían incluir vacaciones en este contrato...

-Esto es serio, Yusuke - dice Botán - este tipo está causando un gran alboroto por aquí.

-Y qué es lo que hace exactamente, Koenma? - inquiere Kuwabara.

-Se alimenta de los sueños de sus víctimas, para así debilitarlos y comerse su alma.

-Y por qué lo hace? - pregunta Kuwabara, confundido - no sería más sencillo extraerla en un ataque?

-Pero mira que eres tonto... - interviene Hiei, quien está apoyado en una de las columnas del salón con los brazos cruzados.

-Qué dices?

-Al tragarse sus sueños, es como si sorbiera su alma lentamente, digamos que están "conectados" - explico yo, pacientemente.

-Entonces ésa es su arma, como si la fuera arrancando a pedazos - simplifica Yusuke.

-En parte - confirma Koenma - pero también, al atacar su subconsciente, deja su mente vulnerable; por lo que se vuelven locos o muy débiles.

-Y así es mucho más atraerlos! - exclama el chico zanahoria.

-Dejen ya la palabrería - interrumpe el koorime de fuego - dinos de una buena vez dónde está para acabar con esto.

-Siempre directo al grano - comenta Yusuke.

-Hiei se toma el trabajo muy en serio - añado yo, sonriendo.

-Ok, escuchen: se dice que lo han visto merodeando en el Reikai (reino espiritual), cerca de los límites con el Ningenaki (reino humano). -Hai, el último reporte vino del bosque Gouhen, al noroeste - informa Botán, señalando la dirección.

-Andando! hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea - exclama Yusuke. Al poco tiempo de correr, encontramos nuestro blanco. Se trataba de un ser mediano, verde musgo, con varios ojos rojos en la cara y un par de colmillos. Tenía unas garras y estaba devorando el alma de un montruo directamente por su cerebro. No era un espectáculo muy agradable.

-Puaj... qué asco... - Kuwabara se detiene al contemplar la escena.

-Interrumpimos tu almuerzo, Komeyume? - pregunta Yusuke en voz alta.

-Para nada... los humanos son mi postre favorito! - dice él con voz rasposa y dándose la vuelta.

-Reigun! - grita Yusuke disparando, pero Komeyume lo esquiva al instante.

-Es veloz...

-A ver qué te parece esto... reiken! - exclama Kuwabara atacando de frente. El demonio usa su larga lengua tratando se alcanzar el cráneo de nuestro amigo.

Sash! Hiei salta y de un solo golpe corta la lengua de Komeyume con su katana.

-No dejen que haga contacto con su cabeza! - exclamo, corriendo a enfrentarlo - látigo de rosa!

Lo envuelvo con mi látigo, apretando hasta que comienza a sangrar.

-Vamos Yusuke!

-Claro! reiiiiigan! - el demonio sufre el impacto y cae con su cuerpo quemado.

-Bien hecho! - grita Kuwabara, alzando el puño en señal de triunfo.

-Qué inteligente, kitsune (zorro) - comenta Hiei mirándome de reojo.

-Por qué lo dices? - pregunto, haciéndome el desentendido.

-Ya lo sabes. Lo inmovilizaste desde la distancia, para que no se acercara a ti y se quedara quieto.

-Ah, no fue gran cosa - respondo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vanidoso... - murmura el pequeño demonio - no puedes dejar de sonreír mientras te halagan.

-Jejejeje, es que tú siempre me pones de buen humor nn

-Idiota... - todos comenzamos a marcharnos camino de la oficina de Koenma, para decirle que el trabajo está terminado. Pero.  
justo cuando pasamos a su lado, el demonio me atrapa por la espalda.

-Kurama! - los demás se giran hacia mí, alarmados.

-Tontos... por qué no revisaron que estuviera bien muerto! - grita Hiei.

-No nos eches toda la culpa, por qué no lo hiciste tú, en todo caso?

-Malditos... estoy agonizando, pero voy a vengarme de ustedes! Te lanzaré la peor de las maldiciones, los Sueños de la Muerte!

Siento cuando presiona mi cabeza con sus garras y algo que trata de entrar en mi cerebro... en mi mente... al mismo tiempo, me abre una herida en la espalda.

-Kurama! - de improviso, acciono una de las semillas que se encuentran escondidas en mi cabellera, haciendo que una rama puntiaguda atraviese la cara de mi agresor. En seguida me suelta y cae al suelo, totalmente muerto.

-Estás bien? - los chicos corren hacia mí para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-Sí... eso creo - analizo la herida de mi espalda. No es grave, desaparecerá en un par de días; aunque...

-Ese conjuro... qué fue la maldición que te lanzó?

-No lo sé - admito, algo nervioso - será mejor regresar con Koenma y contárselo todo.

Fin del Flashback

-En ese entonces, no le prestamos mucha atención - admitió Yusuke, pensativo.

-Parecía que no era nada - dijo Kuwabara - incluso Koenma nos contó que era una vieja leyenda, que los demonios traga sueños supuestamente maldecían a sus enemigos para...

-Para que tuvieran terribles pesadilllas! - exclamó Yusuke - y perdieran la razón...

-Correcto - afirmé, cuando acabaron de sacar las deducciones a las que les había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Pero, Kurama - Yusuke me miró un segundo y luego bajó los ojos - recuerdas lo último que nos dijo Koenma?

-Sí... lo recuerdo - respondí, terminándome mi deliciosa malteada de chocolate - dijo que aquéllos sueños se convertían en predicciones.

-Es decir que...! - Kuwabara pasó su mirada alarmada del uno al otro.

-Esas pesadillas se harán realidad - confirmé, despacio.

-Desean ordenar algo más? - preguntó una mesera acercándose.

-No, gracias - respondió Kuwabara, sonriéndole - cuánto va a ser?

-Por 3 malteadas... - ella garabatea algo en un papel y nos lo muestra - este es el total.

-Aquí tienes - respondo, sacando el dinero de mi chequera y sonriendo mientras lo toma. Pero al fijarme bien en su rostro...

-Eres tú! - exclamo, atónito, poniéndome de pie - tú eres la chica que veo en mis sueños!

Fin del cap. 2

Hola! ya quedó un poco más claro? o los confundí más? O.O Yume significa sueño, por lo que Kome-yume, me pareció un buen nombre para la criatura XD En mi país (no sé si en otros lugares también lo sepan), se dice que si sueñas que te casas vestido de blanco, significa que alguien va a morir pronto;  
(lo sé, no son muy optimistas ��), así que eso me dio la idea para escribir este fic nn Lo del espejo lo tuve que incluir para capítulos posteriores, porque no quiero que todas las víctimas sean mujeres XD quizá ya lo hayan deducido, pero se verá más adelante. El demonio Komeyume comía los sueños porque así volvía vulnerable y débil la mente de su víctima, y además digamos que poco a poco se iba quedando con parte de su alma. Así que... la historia se ha puesto interesante, ne? pues si quieren saber cómo sigue... esperen el prox. capítulo! jajajajaja!  
Cuídense y gracias x haber leído Shinigami Dreams!

I will be a otaku forever:)

Happy Sagara :) 


	3. Cerezos

Cerezos

Como era lógico, la pobre muchacha se asustó y me dijo que no comprendía. Varios de los clientes a nuestro alrededor observaron la peculiar escena y volvieron a sus asuntos, murmurando algo en contra de la gente a la que le gusta llamar la atención.

-Gomen nasai... - me disculpé, con el rostro teñido de rubor.

-Caramba Kurama, esa no es la forma correcta de declararle tus sentimientos a una chica! - la hermosa adolescente se sonroja y me observa cuidadosamente, como diciendo "de verdad?".

-Cómo! - sobresaltado miro a mis compañeros, con la cara hirviendo de vergüenza - lo malinterpretaron! es que...

-Ah... aquí está su cambio! gracias por comer aquí! - ella rompe el silencio y apresuradamente coloca las monedas sobre la mesa y se marcha a toda velocidad.

-Qué fue todo eso? - pregunta Yusuke por fin, mientras caminamos por el parque.

-Sí... siempre creí que eras el más sutil de nosotros!

-Es que... - bajo la mirada, observando cómo el sol juguetea con nuestras sombras en el pasto - ella es, muchachos. A ella es a la que veo morir todas las noches en mis sueños - ambos se detienen al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos. Sus rostros se ensombrecen, pero no es debido a la luz.

-Estás seguro, Kurama? - inquiere Yusuke.

-Hai.

-Pero, se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa? Si ella existe de verdad entonces...

-Se ha cuatriplicado la posibilidad de que tu sueño se haga realidad - sonrío con amargura, recordando el rostro de la muchacha.

-Qué piensas hacer? - los dos adolescentes clavan sus ojos en mí - Kurama.

Despacio, comienzo a caminar de nuevo, hasta que escucho el sonido de sus pisadas indicando que me siguen.

-Lo primero es ir a hablar con Koenma - les digo - y después...

-Y después...? - pregunta Yusuke, escrutando mi rostro, esperando a que continúe.

-No importa - aseguro, cerrando los ojos - ya me encargaré de eso más tarde - los detectives se miran entre sí, y descubren en los ojos del otro que ninguno tiene idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Hola, mam�! sí, lo siento, llegaré un poco tarde. Un trabajo escolar de último minuto, perdóname... tendré el celular prendido para lo que se te ofrezca; no, no te molestes, me prepararé algo de cenar cuando llegue. Yo también te quiero, adiós!

-Kurama es un hijo muy responsable - comenta Kuwabara, mirando de reojo a Yusuke - bien podrías aprender algo de él.

-Anda! ya estás hablando como Keiko - responde el chico de pelo negro - además, conociendo a mi madre es probable que esté en el bar a estas horas...

-Nani! pero eso mismo dijiste esta mañana! O.o - exclama el pelirrojo alarmado, a lo que el otro se encoge de hombros.

-Ya está - anuncio, sonriendo - hora de hacerle una visita a Koenma.

Reikai, oficina de Koenma

-Señor, tiene visitas! - anuncia Ogry por la puerta.

-Estoy muy ocupado, no lo ves? no pueden venir otro día? - reclama el pequeño bebé, comiendo uno de sus platillos japoneses.

-Pero señor, es que son... - súbitamente alguien hace a un lado al ogro azul.

-Es importante, Koenma. Aunque ya veo qué es lo que haces mientras estás "ocupado".

-Yusuke! pasen, jejeje - invita nuestro jefe, escondiendo su comida bajo su escritorio.

-Bien, de qué se trata?

-Es sobre el asunto de Komeyume - explica el adolescente de pelo engominado.

-Qué? pero ese asunto quedó cerrado hace más de un mes.

-Mm... quizá sería mejor que Kurama te lo contara - tras hacerle un relato de todos los hechos, incluyendo la aparación de la joven, aguardamos a que Koenma dijera algo.

-Temo decírselos chicos, pero eso que me dicen encaja muy bien con la descripción de los Sueños de la Muerte - todos guardamos silencio, asimilando la confirmación que tanto temíamos.

-Y entonces... qué debemos hacer ahora? - pregunta Kuwabara, con voz dubitativa. Nuestro amigo no responde, con sus manos sobre el escritorio repleto de montones y montones de papeles. Inspecciono lentamente la habitación, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta; qué debemos hacer? qué debo hacer yo ahora? "Salvarla" me digo automáticamente "tienes que hallar la forma de salvar a esa jovencita". Sí, pero cómo? Descanso la mirada en uno de los rincones del cuarto, donde tan a menudo se apoya Hiei. Hiei... mi pequeño demonio, dónde estar�? qué estará haciendo? quizá también esté pensando en mí...

Sacudo la cabeza, reprochándome, "no es momento de pensar en eso, no te parece? en vez de divagar, deberías pensar en un plan". Un plan, claro, un plan! eso es justamente lo que necesitamos.

-Pienso que deberíamos vigilarla - mis palabras rompen el silencio como si fuera cristal - ya saben, solo para asegurarnos de que no se meta en problemas.

-O de que ellos no se acerquen a ella - responde Yusuke, sonriendo con ironía.

-Bien, eso me parece una buena idea - afirma Koenma - ustedes organicen los turnos y traten de ser sutiles - al oír esta palabra, mis compañeros comienzan a reír.

-Qué pasa? dije algo gracioso? - pregunta el hijo de Enma-sama, desconcertado.

-Jajajajajaja, nada, jejejeje! nada! verdad Kurama? - como respuesta, solo enrrojezco, recordando mi desastrosa presentación en el café.

-Ah... bueno. Yo los mantendré informados. Enviaré a Botán en cuanto descubra algo - todos asentimos, saliendo por la puerta, aunque Yusuke y Kuwabara todavía no han dejado de reír. El jefe nos dice adiós, rascando su cabeza con la otra mano, no muy seguro de entender su comportamiento.

-Las chicas! - exclama Kuwabara, poniendo cara de pánico, cuando al fin estamos de regreso en el Ningenkai.

-Sí, ya sabemos que estás desesperado por conseguir una novia - dice Yusuke - y eso qué tiene que ver?

-No eso, idiota! nos olvidamos de Botán y de Keiko...

3, 2, 1...

-LAS CHICAS! - gritamos al unísono, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el parque.

-Muy bonito! conque dejando plantadas a dos hermosas señoritas, eh? - nos reclama la chica de pelo castaño, con el enfado reflejado en todo el rostro.

-En serio? a quiénes? pensé que solo eran Botán y tú... - replica Yusuke con su habitual falta de delicadeza; confundido, el detective de pelo negro mira a su alrededor.

-Yusuke! - con su bolso, repleto de todas las compras del día, la iracunda joven comienza a moler a golpes a nuestro amigo.

-Gomen, gomen, gomen nasai! - exclama el pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos y en espera de que le den una golpiza de un momento a otro.

-Discúlpenme - les digo a todos con voz triste, provocando que detengan sus riñas - todo esto fue por mi culpa. Gomen nasai - me inclino ante ellos, doy media vuelta y camino solo de regreso a casa; observando desolado cómo el cielo se tiñe de colores antes de que empiece a oscurecer.

-Sucedió algo? - pregunta Keiko sorprendida - nunca había visto a Kurama tan triste... 

Al día siguiente, decido cumplir con la segunda fase de mi plan. Así que, después de la escuela, me dirijo solo al parque. La observo toda la tarde desde un árbol de espeso follaje, sin que ella se dé cuenta. Y a cada momento que pasa, me convenzo más a mí mismo de que no puedo dejar que ella muera; tan joven, tan bonita... Finalmente, empieza a despedirse de sus compañeros y se cambia el uniforme por un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color guinda, sin mangas.

Bajo del árbol de un salto, sin hacer ruido, y camino hacia ella. En esta ocasión llevo un sombrero cubriendo parte de mi rostro, por lo que no me reconoce cuando chocamos.

-Ah, discúlpeme, es que venía distraída! - exclama subiendo la vista. Me levanto un poco el sombrero para mirarla a los ojos y digo:

-No hay problema, fue culpa mía - y le sonrío. Ella se ruboriza y retrocede unos pasos, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Por favor, perdone mi comportamiento de ayer - le digo, inclinándome - si me dejase compensarla... conozco un heladería excelente a unas cuadras de aquí.

-No lo sé... ya es un poco tarde... - responde la muchacha, insegura, mirando el sol que se oculta en el horizonte.

-De verdad, odiaría que una chica tan linda tuviera miedo de mí... - le digo, agachando la mirada y usando un poco de mi poder persuasivo.

-Ah, qué más da! - exclama ella, decidida y sonriendo - siempre puedo visitar a mi abuela otro día en el hospital

-Su abuela! ah, perdone, yo... lo siento mucho! lo podemos dejar para otro día, si gusta...

-Jajajajaja! era una broma, tontuelo - dice ella riendo, ante mi cara de incredulidad - bueno, qué me dices de ese helado?

-Mm! está exquisito, señor...

-Llámeme Suichi - le digo, disfrutando del delicioso sabor de mi Sunday de chocolate.

-Entonces Suichi, a qué te dedicas?

-Soy estudiante de segundo, señorita...

-Katsushiko, Katy está bien. 

-Muy bien Katy, soy estudiante y vivo con mi madre, mi padrastro y su hijo; que curiosamente también se llama Suichi...

-Jejeje, debe ser muy problemático nn

-Era un poco confuso al principio - admití - pero uno se acostumbra. Me gusta la música...

Media hora después, éramos tan amigos que sentí que la conocía de toda la vida. Era muy fácil confiar en Katy, y ella era muy risueña, algo que me agrada mucho en las personas.

-Jajajajaja, no me digas! qué gracioso! - afirmó Katy, limpiándose las lágrima de tanto reír - sabes cómo hacer reír a las chicas, Suichi - dice, guiñando el ojo.

-Jejeje, en realidad no es tan difícil hacerte reír Katy :P

-Hey! conque soy una simplona, señor capitán del club de ajedrez?

-Qué dices? - pregunto, haciéndome el ofendido - perdona, pero en mi escuela ni siquiera nos permiten jugar damas...

-Jajajaja! no me digas!

-Ya es algo tarde - aseguro, consultando mi reloj - quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Si no es mucha molestia... pero si te secuestra una secta a estas horas por ser un chico tan atractivo, luego no me culpes!

-Te parece que soy atractivo? - pregunto, aparentemente sorprendido.

-Vamos, no me dirás que no lo sabías - replica Katy, dándome un coscorrón - eres un vanidoso...

"Vanidoso" no puedo evitar vislumbrar a Hiei al oír esta palabra, hace tiempo que no me visita... supongo que está con Mukuro. Una punzada de algo parecido a la envidia me pellizca el pecho; Mukuro es solo su líder, después de todo... "aunque pasa más tiempo con ella que contigo" es porque son amigos! respondo, molesto. "Aj�, y si no fuera así...?"

Si no fuera así... mm, si no fuera así no pasaría nada. Me sorprende tener estos monólogos conmigo mismo, dado que Hiei es solamente mi amigo y compañero de batalla. Hiei... su pelo negro, sus ojos rojos... Hiei... su olor, su voz... Hiei.

-Te ves contento Suichi, estabas recordando algo lindo? - pregunta Katy, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Hai, algo por el estilo - le digo, sonriendo, y en efecto sintiéndome muy feliz.

-Suichi... tienes algún... sueño?

-Sueño! - sobresaltado, recuerdo las imágenes de mi pesadilla, que había olvidado esa noche; pero estaban bajo la superficie de mi mente,  
listas para emerger en cualquier momento.

-Sip, tú sabes... una meta, algo que quieras conseguir.

-Ah! - más tranquilo, levanto la vista hacia las estrellas. Claro tonto! se refería a esa clase de sueños, no a tus malditas pesadillas.

-Mi sueño es convertirme en botánica - ella me mira y sonríe.

-En serio? te gustan las plantas?

-Yep, pero no cualquier botánica! mi sueño es especializarme en los árboles de cerezos - la miro atentamente, ahora es ella quien levanta los ojos hacia las estrellas brillantes, reflejando su luz - quiero conseguir que en todo el mundo se dén los cerezos, para que todas personas puedan admirarlos. Y también... crear un jardín precioso lleno de cerezos, aquí en Japón; como una especie de parque natural.

- ...

-Ah, es un poco extraño jejejeje! y bastante difícil de conseguir, pero... - cierra los ojos y vislumbra su milagroso jardín - creo que sería algo digno de ver - sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, pensativo.

-Me parece un gran sueño.

-De verdad?

-Sí nn sabes? cuando era pequeño, me subí a un cerezo y mi madre tuvo que ayudarme a bajar.

-Jejeje, eras un chico travieso, ne (verdad)? y no te dio miedo?

-No - admití con sinceridad - me gustan mucho las plantas. Aunque, después de los raspones que me di, mi madre tardó un año en volver a llevarme al parque - los dos reímos juntos, deteniéndonos frente a la fachada de su casa.

-Nos veremos otro día, verdad?

-Claro buenas noches!

-Buenas noches Suichi! Gracias por todo! - la saludo con la mano y me retiro a las sombras del muro, temiendo que la ataquen por la noche, pero sin poder hacer nada. "Yo también tengo que dormir. Bueno, o al menos intentarlo". Así que coloco una pequeña semilla en el jardín frente a su casa y me dirijo a mi hogar.

Fin del cap. 3

Hola! bien, pues Kurama ya conoce a la chica y ahora son buenos amigos. A que es kawaii imaginarse a Kurama sonrojado!  
Jejeje, Katy no es un nombre muy japonés, pero ya me conocen, soy floja para escribir nombres largos XD Y como todas las chicas sabemos... que te golpee una adolescente con su bolso lleno de las compras del día, es muy muy doloroso (dado la cantidad de cosas que una trae XD.  
Me gustó la idea de los cerezos porque son los árboles predilectos en los animes XD jejeje, pero espero no haber sonado muy X/1999, con eso de las predicciones y los sueños :P

Bien, eso es todo! nos vemos en el prox. capítulo y gracias por haber leído Shinigami Dreams! nn

Sayonara, cuidaos!

I will be a otaku forever:)

Happy Sagara :) 


	4. Celos

Celos

Me dirigí a casa después de la escuela, había tenido un buen día; sin mencionar que anoche no soñé con la boda ni con Katy. Me pregunté si eso sería una buena señal, porque esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera.

Estoy en casa! - anuncio, acomodando mis cosas en el sillón de piel marrón que está junto a la entrada.  
Al no escuchar respuesta, camino hacia la cocina, donde un papelito pegado al refrigerador llama mi atención. Dice:

Querido Suichi:

Tu padre y yo hemos llevado a Suichi de compras, para conseguir los tennis nuevos que tanto ha mencionado. Siento mucho no haber podido esperarte, pero la tienda la cierran a las 3 pm. Te dejé la comida en el refrigerador, solo tienes que calentarla. Volveremos pronto, con cariño

Mamá

Sonrío para mí mismo, recordando las muchas veces en que "por casualidad" mi hermano sacaba a relucir el tema de que "en verdad le encantaría tener unos tennis nuevos", por lo menos 10 veces al día. Saco la comida y la coloco en el microondas, preguntándome cómo estará Katy.

Pensando en alguien? - pregunta una voz fría desde las escaleras. Doy un respingo involuntario, mirando hacia el sitio de donde provino la voz.

Ah, Hiei! - le dedico una sonrisa mientras saco la comida caliente de la máquina - cómo estás?

Mm, aburrido - responde el youkai (demonio) con simpleza.

Quieres comer algo? - con un gesto de la mano rechaza la propuesta y se sienta a la mesa, frente a mí.

Así que... en quién pensabas?

Mm? - lo miro con la boca llena, a lo que el pone cara de fastidio - disculpa! jeje, me decías? U

Dije que en quién pensabas - repite el koorime, recalcando el "quién".

Ah, eso... - debía contárselo? de qué estaba hablando, claro que debía! es decir, por qué no? si todos los demás ya lo saben... - bien, es una historia un poco larga. Tienes tiempo? - pregunto amablemente.

Sigo aquí o no? - responde, cruzando los brazos sobre su nuca y cerrando los ojos.

Es verdad - concuerdo, sonriendo - bueno... recuerdas del sueño que te conté? - como toda respuesta, él gruñe, por lo que asumo que no lo ha olvidado - pues... conocí a esa chica - sus cejas tienen un ligero tic, pero tal vez fue solo mi imaginación.

A la chica del sueño - aclaro, mirándolo fijamente - te dije que nunca la había visto, recuerdas? bien, pues antier la conocí.

El pequeño youkai no da señales de haberme oído, más bien parece que se quedó dormido; sin embargo, al observarlo en silencio unos momentos, él abre un ojo y ordena:

Continúa.

Ah, bueno, en realidad eso es todo jejeje - respondo - visitamos a Koenma y acordamos vigilarla para asegurarnos de que no le pase nada.

Él vuelve a mirarme solo con un ojo, por lo que me apresuro a decir:

Siento no haberte avisado! pero como me dijiste que ibas a ir en una misión, con Mukuro... - otra vez ese dolor en el pecho. Pero qué pasa?  
por qué sucede cada vez que pronuncio ese nombre? ella no me cae mal, en absoluto! es una buena persona y una gran guerrera. Demo (pero)...

No me importa - asegura él, cerrando su ojo - no es asunto mío, después de todo.

Lanzo una risa discreta, pensando en que de hecho, ninguna de las cosas que Hiei ha hecho por nosotros fueron nunca "su asunto". Pero como él me mira suspicaz asiento con la cabeza, poniendo cara seria.

Y... has hablado con ella? - pregunta Hiei, como por casualidad.

Sip, así es - respondo distraídamente, enrrollando mis fideos con los palitos.

Han salido? - deja escapar Hiei bruscamente, lo miro sorprendido - quiero decir... te has acercado a ella o algo? - por un segundo creí ver una pizca de alarma y preocupación asomar en sus ojos, pero cuando rectificó tenía la mirada fría de siempre.

Hai - afirmo, preguntándome por qué Hiei tendrá tanto interés en algo así. Es decir, me ha hecho ya 3 preguntas al respecto! 3! y, para ser Hiei, eso es alarmante.

No es que me interese - repuso el koorime de fuego, como leyendo mis pensamientos (caray, qué seré tan transparente? O.o) - pero supuse que harías algo como eso, kitsune (zorro). -En ese caso me conoces muy bien - respondo, sonriendo.

Predecible - replicó - eres predecible y vanidoso.

Mm... y eso es un insulto o un halago? - repongo, mirándole astutamente.

Tómalo como quieras - gruñó, poniendo cara de "tú que crees, genio?". Bien, conociendo su carácter me inclinaría más por la primera opción, sin embargo me gustaba más pensar que había sido la segunda. Al fin y al cabo, no dijo que no XD

Debo hacer mis deberes, quieres ver la televisión?

Televisión? - ante su expresión de desconcierto, sonrío y apunto con el dedo al televisor; su mirada expresa curiosidad, pero su boca responde,  
como es su costumbre - qué más da.

De acuerdo. Dime si necesitas algo - le digo, sacando cuadernos y plumas de la mochila.

Y si así fuera, no crees que podría hacerlo yo solo? no soy un niño, Kurama - volteo a verlo y me enfrento con su mirada, dura como el acero.

Gomen - me disculpo, comprendiendo que en efecto a veces lo trato como a un niño - en ese caso, sírvete lo que quieras nn

Mm.

Concentrado en mi tarea de matemáticas, mientras oía "Molinos de viento" en mi reproductor de discos compactos,  
me sorprendo al sentir que jalan mi manga. Al voltear, descubro a mi amigo demonio que mueve los labios diciendo algo; pero debido al volumen no escucho nada.

Lo siento - contesto, apagando el aparato y quitándome los audífonos - podrías repetirlo, onegai? (por favor)

Mm. Kurama, por qué esa ningen se roba el helado de su novio? - miro a la pantalla, donde están transtimiendo uno de los tantos comerciales de Cornato; un helado en cono.

Quiere decir que ese helado es tan delicioso, que nadie puede resistirse - explico.

Y es verdad? tiene algún tipo de droga que engañe a los estúpidos que se lo comen?

No, claro que no - sonrío pacientemente - es un comercial, son anuncios muy exagerados de productos para que la gente los compre.

Y funcionan? - pregunta burlonamente el youkai.

Sí, normalmente - contesto pensativo.

Estupideces - afirma Hiei, cruzando los brazos.

Tú crees?

Claro.

Es una pena. Porque pensé que quizá querrías ir y probar ese helado conmigo - mi amigo me mira unos segundos con profundo odio, hasta que al fin río y respondo:

Tranquilo, solo bromeaba. Vamos a la tienda U

Mientras ambos saboreamos nuestra nieve, pienso en la ironía de que, de hecho, ese comercial haya funcionado después de todo. Consiguió lo que quería, que era vender su producto. Pero bueno, caer en el consumismo no es tanto problema cuando puedo observar la cara de felicidad de Hiei mientras come su cono.

Estúpido helado ningen.

Ya te lo acabaste? - lo miro impresionado, dado que yo apenas voy por la mitad.

Algún problema?

Quieres comer el mío? - divertido, observo cómo me lo arrebata de las manos y lo saborea con una concentración infantil - qué bueno que te gustó nnU

De repente, se detiene, como asaltado por una idea. Sea cual sea su idea, lo enfurece, porque con la mano comienza a derretir el helado.

Hiei! - se lo quito de las manos, y le toco la frente - tienes fiebre? te sientes mal?

Nada - contesta Hiei con ferocidad, terminándose su helado - nada que sea de tu incumbencia - el demonio parece estar de muy mal humor, así que decido dejarlo por la paz.

Ok! - caminando de regreso a casa, el koorime decide seguir el recorrido saltando por los árboles y techos de las casas.

Kurama - me llama, cuando llegamos a la entrada.

Sí? necesitas un lugar para quedarte?

No, eso no - me mira y frunce el entrecejo - llevaste a esa ningen, a la nevería?

Ah! - bastante sorprendido, lo estudio detenidamente, pero su expresión es hermética - te refieres a Katy? Sí, ayer, por qué?

A la nevería "Michoaca"? - pregunta nuevamente.

Exacto... pasa algo?

Hiei POVS

Ajá entonces sí eran ellos a los que había visto aquella noche!

Flashback

Saltaba distraídamente de edificio en edificio, pues me habían informado de que una energía muy poderosa había escapado del Makai al Ningenkai, violando las nuevas normas. Por lo que, maldiciendo a los incompetentes que permitían ese tipo de cosas, rastreaba la ciudad en busca de señales de algún poder demoniaco. Cuando los vi.

Una ningen cualquiera, de pelo negro, ojos azules, tez blanca, estaba caminando junto a un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, alto y sonriente; aquélla combinación resultaba demasiado familiar...

Kurama? - sintiendo curiosidad, bajé para observarlos más de cerca; pues nunca había visto al kitsune pelirrojo llevarse tan bien con una humana. En realidad, jamás lo había visto con otra mujer que no fuera su madre. Aunque nunca lo espiaba en su colegio ningen, es decir, qué aburrido... me detuve cuando doblaron la esquina. Viéndolo bien, esto era una estupidez;  
estaba perdiendo el tiempo y actuaba como un tonto, siguiendo al zorro. "Es su vida, que haga lo que quiera", pero por alguna estúpida razón, esta verdad tan magnífica no me satisfacía.

Escuché que reían alegremente, y entonces ella lo tomaba del brazo. Por alguna extraña razón, la humana me produjo una inmensa apatía en aquel momento. "No es raro, al fin y al cabo tú detestas a todos los humanos". Cierto, pensé, quitándole importancia. Pero... a Kurama no lo detestaba, lo consideraría incluso "mi amigo" si tuviera alguno. Y también lidiaba con Yusuke y el chimpancé naranja, aunque era mucho menos agradable, pensé sonriendo con ironía.

"Bueno, vas a perderlos de vista. Harás tu trabajo o los seguirás?". Haré mi trabajo, sin duda! ya me cansé de jugar al espía con ellos... estaba por darme media vuelta, cuando oí que el zorro le invitaba un helado.

Ah no, no la llevará "ahí"! - sin embargo, ambos dieron vuelta al salir del parque y se dirgieron al lugar.

No se atraver� no lo haría - aterrorizado por mis sentimientos, descubrí que sentía pánico y una sensación de odio bastante peculiar hacia la joven ningen me invadió. Sin pensar ni decidirlo, los seguí velozmente hasta el edificio que tan bien conozco; con sus luces brillantes enmarcando el letrero de "La Michoaca". Una heladería. La heladería a la que Kurama me había llevado por primerza vez, donde probé mi primer helado.  
Y a la que el zorro me seguía invitando con frecuencia cuando lo visitaba. En efecto, Kurama y la otra humana entraron en el local, y ordenaron una nieve sentándose a la mesa.

Estúpido - murmuré con los dientes apretados, observando cómo reían a través del cristal - estúpido! - repetí, sin estar seguro de a quién me dirijía. "No tiene importancia. No es tu asunto". Me dije una y otra vez al regresar al trabajo, con el frío viento azotando mi rostro y echando hacia atrás mi cabello negro. Pero era inevitable, cada vez que lo pensaba, la rabia me hacía hervir de... de qué? no entendía por qué estaba tan furioso, y no me importaba tampoco. Simplemente me conformé con odiar a la humana con toda mi alma (si es que tengo una).

Fin del Flashback

Estúpido Kurama, estúpido, estúpido zorro! cómo me hacía esto? cómo la había llevado a NUESTRO lugar? incluso se sentaron a la misma mesa! (los detalles que recuerda uno, eh? XD). De qué estoy hablando! nuestro lugar? ni que fuéramos... bueno... algo! es decir, no tenemos ninguna clase de...

Kuramas POV

Te ves molesto Hiei - comento cuidadosamente. Él voltea a verme con cara de "te odio".

Ok, te ves muy molesto - rectifico - estás enojado conmigo? hice algo que te ofendiera? - como respuesta, él se limita a cambiar su expresión por una de "te odio muchísimo".

Vamos Hiei... sea lo que sea, lo lamento mucho, bien? lamento haberte ofendido. Pero necesito que me digas qué es - añado con suavidad.

Por qué? - suelta finalmente.

Por qué? - repito, sin comprender.

Por qué la llevaste a ese lugar? a nuestro lugar! - impasible, me observa fijamente. Me apresuro a unir las piezas dentro de mi cabeza, tratando de deducir por qué Hiei está tan molesto conmigo. Una a una encajan, dejando en mi mente la información coherente y completa, como una imagen.

Oh, es decir... por qué invité a Katy a "La Michoaca"? - él me mira acusadoramente, haciéndome sentir una extraña sensación de culpa. Un segundo... era mi imaginación o mi amigo había dicho NUESTRO lugar? qué significaba eso? suena casi a que nosotros somos... la absurda idea cruza por mi mente, provocando que mis mejillas se tornen rojas...

Yo... - Hiei clava sus ojos en mí, sorprendido ante mi reacción - yo... - me esfuerzo por recobrar el control de mí mismo, y logro volver a mi apariencia normal.

Perdón - digo con sinceridad - creo que fui egoísta por... no consultarlo contigo. No sabía que te disgustaría tanto.

Aún cuando lo dije de todo corazón, no pude evitar sentirme extraño por disculparme de aquélla forma solo por haber invitado a una chica a la heladería. "Pero es que no es cualquier heladería. Es SU heladería, recuerdas?". Sonrío a mi pesar, esperando a que Hiei diga algo.

Es una tontería - gruñe el pequeño youkai de fuego, cruzando los brazos - no sé por qué me disgusté, a fin de cuentas, es tu vida, zorro. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Una idea me asalta súbitamente, tan absurda como la anterior, sin embargo... no resisto la curiosidad y pregunto:

No... no habrás sentido, quizá... un poquito de celos, verdad? - pronuncio todo cuidadosamente, procurando no hacerlo enfadar.

Celos? - inquiere Hiei, mirándome de forma perspicaz - qué son los celos? - jejeje, bueno, debo admitir que sentí ganas de caerme de la silla (como en las caricaturas, ya sabéis) al escuchar su respuesta. Sonrío y suspiro, aliviado.

Nada, olvida que te pregunté eso - respondo, quitándole importancia. "Eres un tonto, Kurama. Cómo se te ocurrió algo así? Hiei es tu amigo!". Un amigo muy guapo, pero solo un amigo.  
Un amigo demasiado guapo, quizás. "Kurama!" es increíble, pero mi voz interior casi me deja sordo al reprocharme. Es cierto... Hiei es un buen y querido amigo, nada más. Aunque hay que admitir que lo de la heladería fue bastante sospechoso, pero... sacudo la cabeza, alejando esas ideas locas de mi mente.

Ya es tarde - comento, mirando las brillantes estrellas de cielo y a la luna en cuarto creciente, que asoma por detrás de una oscura nube - quieres quedarte a pasar la noche aquí? mañana podrás regresar al Makai a primera hora - lo invito. Iba a decir "con Mukuro" pero decidí no hacerlo a último minuto, verán, la noche estaba demasiado perfecta en aquél momento;  
y no quise arruinar la "magia" con aquél dolor de... celos?

Mm - responde Hiei, tan comunicativo como siempre. Sin embargo entra a la casa por la ventana de mi alcoba, haciéndome suponer que se quedará. Entro a la casa y saludo a mis padres, a quienes mi hermano está modelando sus tennis nuevos.

Qué te parecen, Suichi? - pregunta el adolescente al verme llegar.

Son geniales - le digo, haciendo que ensanche aún más su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Me despido de todos y subo a mi alcoba,  
donde mi amigo demonio espera a que prepare su saco de dormir.

Buenas noches, Hiei - le digo, cuando ya está todo listo.

Mm. Hey, Kurama.

Dime.

Promete que no volverás a llevarla a esa heladería - lo miro detenidamente a través de la penumbra, meditando mi respuesta. Él se ve totalmente serio, y también bastante sexy con su pijama, digo... que esa pijama le queda muy grande, quizá debería conseguir una a su medida para cuando se quede aquí.

Cuenta con ello. Tienes mi palabra - le guiño un ojo y sonrío, él se limita a darme la espalda y arroparse bien.

Suspiro cansado, tapándome bien con las sábanas. Fue un largo día. Me doy media vuelta en la cama y me acomodo, comprendiendo que quizá estos sueños me traigan más complicaciones de las que había imaginado.

Fin del cap. 4

Hello! pues es el fin de un cap. más Bueno, se preguntarán, qué pasó con Katy? por qué no salió en este capítulo? bien, pues déjenme decirles que Kurama no se ha olvidado de ella, jejejeje! recuerdan lo de la semilla que dejó en su patio? pues esa es una pista XD jajaja, aunque más adelante hablaremos de ello. Me gustó este capítulo, ya que es muy.  
feliz, jejeje, comparado con lo que viene después nnU

Bueno, hasta luego! cuídense y gracias x haber leído Shinigami Dreams!

I will be a otaku forever:)

Happy Sagara :)


	5. Secuestro

--Secuestro--

A la mañana siguiente, Hiei ya se había ido. No se despidió, pero eso ya no me molestaba; supuse que simplemente era "tímido.  
Al parecer, se tomó muy en serio eso de irse a primera hora. Luego de ir al colegio, quedé de verme con Yusuke y los demás en el parque, para analizar la situación.

-Hola! qué hay, Kurama?

-Konichiwa - los saludo a todos, sonriendo.

-Ya estás más alegre, ne Kurama? - pregunta Keiko, quien trae su largo pelo amarrado en una trenza.

-Hai! gomen, no quería preocuparte.

-Ah, no es nada - repone ella, sonriendo - todos hemos estado tristes alguna vez, es natural. Hasta tú, Kurama.

-Cierto.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a trabajar - propone Kuwabara, eligiendo una silla en el café cercano.

-Es verdad, no debemos perder el tiempo - concuerda Yusuke, sentándose a su lado.

-Mira quién habla de perder el tiempo - comenta Keiko, despectivamente.

-Mujeres... siempre se están quejando por algo!

-Es porque ustedes siempre nos dan razones ¬¬

-En fin... ya sabe algo Koenma, Botán? - pregunto, mirando a la peliazul.

-Lo siento, todavía no - todos suspiramos a la vez, desanimados.

-Al menos tampoco hay noticias malas - dice Yusuke.

-Urameshi, tú jamás te preocupas por nada, verdad? - comenta el pelirrojo.

-Me preocupa estar en forma - responde el detective, todos lo miramos boquiabiertos - para poder pelear! - termina de explicar el chico.

-Ya me esperaba algo así...

-Um... todavía no nos han tomado la orden, qué raro, no? - observa Botán.

-Sí... la vez pasada nos atendieron en seguida, y eso que había mucha gente - miramos a nuestro alrededor, donde muchas de las mesas de plástico están vacías.

-Aquí es donde trabaja ella, verdad? - pregunta mi amigo de pelo negro - dices que su nombre es Katy?

-Katsushiko, en realidad - respondo, asintiendo - y sí, trabaja aquí.

-Es una pena que no podamos vigilarla por las mañanas - dice Yusuke, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la mesa - yo por mí me volaría la escuela encantado, pero... - la mirada asesina que le dirige Keiko lo dice todo.

-Ni se te ocurra, Yusuke! - exclama la castaña, lanzando chispas por los ojos.

-Pero, Keiko! es para salvar una vida! cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada? - se defiende él.

-No me salgas con tus cuentos chinos! de por sí tus calificaciones salieron bajísimas el mes pasado...

-Calma, calma U - bajo mis manos suavemente, pues temo que la adolescente se incendie de un momento a otro.

-No hay ningún mesero a la vista - dice Kuwabara, observando a otros de los clientes que también mueven la cabeza de un lado a otro para pedir su orden.

-Iré a investigar - decido yo, levantándome.

-Quieres que te acompañemos? - propone Yusuke.

-No es necesario, te lo agradezco - distraídamente paseo la vista por la mesa, donde una enfurecida Keiko lo sigue mirando con ojos asesinos - bueno... podrías acompañarme, Yusuke? solo por si acaso U

-Disculpen - susurro al llegar al mostrador, donde hay varios jóvenes reunidos, enzarzados en una discusión - pasa algo malo?

-Oh, no! no se preocupe señor, en seguida los atenderán! - responde nerviosamente uno de los muchachos, dando un respingo. Mi compañero parece satisfecho con su respuesta, por lo que da media vuelta y camina de regreso a la mesa. Sin embargo, yo no estoy tan seguro... la sonrisa falsa y los ojos asustados del joven me dicen que algo no va bien.

-Vienes, Kurama?

-Hai! en un segundo, adelántate - contesto.

-Ok!

-Le... le puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunta el adolescente.

-Mm... no habrás visto a Katy?

-Katy! - exclama, sobresaltado.

-Sí - respondo, arqueando las cejas, sorprendido por su reacción - Katsushiko, trabaja aquí.

-Ah... no, ella no está aquí...

-Le pasó algo malo? - pregunto, inquieto. A cada momento, la actitud del muchacho me parece más sospechosa. Los demás me miran con recelo.

-Es usted... su familiar?

-No, soy su amigo - digo muy alarmado. Si están preguntando por sus familiares, ésa no puede ser una buena señal.

-Es que... ella no vino a trabajar hoy. Nos pareció muy extraño, porque ella nunca antes había faltado; pero cuando llamamos a su casa, nadie nos contestó... - mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras... pero, entonces por qué...?

-Creemos que está enferma, probablemente no hay de qué preocuparse - comenta tranquilizador, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Pero entonces, por qué se ven tan agitados? - señalo con la cabeza a sus compañeros - es decir, no quiero ser entrometido, pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar...

-Ah, bien... la verdad es que... sí estamos un poco angustiados - me indica que me acerque con un gesto de la mano, por lo que agacho la cabeza de forma confidencial - ayer, después de que se fue, unos tipos raros vinieron a preguntar por ella. Les dijimos que no estaba, y se molestaron mucho, aunque... no sé. Me dieron la impresión de que... no pertenecían a este mundo.

Qué? el corazón me da un salto. Ok, si antes había empezado a preocuparme, ahora estaba totalmente angustiado.

-Suena extraño, lo sé - se disculpó el muchacho - es decir, no digo que fueran fantasmas, pero... había algo fuera de lugar en ellos.

"No eran humanos" comprendí, asintiendo, para darle a entender al mesero que no creo que esté loco.

-Arigatou - respondo - si saben algo de ella, por favor díganle que quisiera hablarle. Mi nombre es Suichi Minamino.

-De acuerdo - asiente el muchacho, tomando nota mental de ello - no se angustie. Ella aparecerá - lo miro un segundo, y percibo algo perturbador en su sonrisa, pero el muchacho está bastante perturbado! así que no le doy importancia.

-Gomen Kurama, el mesero ya pasó por aquí - explica Kuwabara, quien está a punto de darle un mordisco gigante a su hamburguesa.

-No hay problema - contesto, pues ya no tengo apetito.

-Y... viste a tu novia, Kurama? - pregunta Yusuke, pícaramente.

-No, ella... ah, qué, mi novia! - exclamo, dándome cuenta del comentario.

-Jajajaja, ya es oficial? - inquiere Kuwabara.

-Esperen! yo... - sin quererlo, mi cara se pone roja. -Jajajajajaja!

PAF! Keiko los golpea a ambos con un periódico enrrollado (no me pregunten, yo tampoco sé dónde lo sacó O.o.  
Provocando que dejen de reír y se froten la cabeza en el lugar del golpe, doloridos.

-Ayayayayay... no tenías por qué hacer eso - reclama Yusuke, con una lágrima pasajera de dolor en el rostro.

-Par de inmaduros - replica Keiko - y a ustedes qué les importa si Kurama es novio de la mesera?

...aparecen gotitas en mi frente.

-Ah, gomen! es decir...

-Gracias, déjalo así U - respondo, poniéndome serio - muchachos... quién vio a Katy por última vez?

-Mm... ayer le tocaba a Kuwabara, si mal no recuerdo - responde Yusuke, con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Sí, ayer vi cómo regresó a su casa alrededor de las 10 p.m.

-Y, no viste... a nadie siguiéndola?

-Iie (no) - dice, sorprendido - por qué lo dices?

-El chico de la cafetería me dijo... que anoche unos tipos vinieron a preguntar por ella - explico - y hoy no vino a trabajar.

-Qué? entonces, tú crees que ya sea muy tarde...? - niego enérgicamente con la cabeza, agitando mi espléndida melena pelirroja y dejando un dejo de aroma de rosas en el aire.

-No, eso no pasará - los muchachos me miran y sonríen, asintiendo.

-Bueno, debo irme - anuncio, poniéndome de pie - nos vemos luego! nn

-Hey, a dónde vas? - exclama el pelirrojo.

-A practicar un poco de jardinería - respondo, sonriendo ante su cara de desconcierto.

-Realmente es un chico misterioso, eh? - comenta Yusuke, sarcásticamente.

Al saltar de edificio en edificio, camino de la casa de Katy, tengo la extraña sensación de que si volteo a los lados en cualquier momento descubriré a Hiei haciéndome compañía desde los techos vecinos, ya que ésta es su forma favorita de desplazarse. No está mal, aunque yo prefiero caminar... a menos que tenga prisa, claro, como en este momento. Sonrío y siento una sensación cálida en el pecho.

Finalmente, salto al suelo frente a la puerta de su casa. Toco el timbre y espero pacientemente a que sus pasos resuenen por el pasillo.  
nada. Con un escalofrío, vuelvo a apretar el botón, moviendo el pie nerviosamente. Ok, un intento más, uno más y si no hay respuesta tumbas la puerta; me digo a mí mismo. "Y qué tal si está en peligro en este justo momento? qué tal si es demasiado tarde?". Me preparo para entrar, cuando escucho sus pisadas que se acercan a la puerta. Un segundo después aparece su rostro tras ella.

-Sí? ah, Suichi! - exclama, sonriente - qué te trae por aquí?  
-Fui a visitarte al trabajo - respondo, inmesamente aliviado al verla sana y salva - pero me dijeron que no habías ido, así que decidí visitarte...

-Estabas preocupado por mí, eh? - concluye Katy, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Bien... un poco - admito, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Qué lindo eres, Suichi pero no había de qué preocuparse! simplemente pesqué un resfriado, y como no he pagado la cuenta de teléfono,  
no pude llamar.

-Entiendo - respondo, notando en efecto que su voz se oye congestionada.

-Pero me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme - comenta con una sonrisa radiante.

-H-hai U

-Quieres un té? - propone ella.

-Seguro! - afirmo, pensando que ya que estoy aquí, no es mala idea quedarse un rato.

-Pasa - invita la muchacha, adelantándose.

-Gracias - cuando la pierdo de vista, me agacho cerca de donde cayó mi semilla, quien ya se ha convertido en un pequeño arbusto. Sonrío y acaricio distraídamente sus hojas - así que por eso no me avisaste - susurro en voz baja.

-Vamos, pasa! - llama ella desde adentro.

-Sí! - respondo, incorporándome - es una bonita casa - comento, quitándome los zapatos.

-Gracias! mis padres... ellos me dejaron esta casa - susurra, con voz triste y agachando la mirada.

-Ellos... ya no están aquí? - pregunto, afligido.

-Murieron hace años - responde ella, encogiendo los hombros - mi madre cuando yo nací y mi padre... ah! gomen nasai! no era mi intención aburrirte con esto ni tampoco quiero convertirlo en una sesión de lágrimas.

Niego con la cabeza, sintiendo respeto y comprensión por su dolor. Mi padre también había muerto, pero me pregunté qué hubiera sido de mí si mi querida madre hubiera muerto al nacer yo. "En primer lugar, no estarías aquí" razoné.

-Azúcar?

-Yep! te lo agradezco nn

Tras una agradable velada, decidí retirarme, al ver parpadear en mi reloj las 10:30 pm en una luz verde. Katy estaba perfectamente, además de tener una ligera gripe, por lo que me tranquilicé. También había revisado automáticamente su casa: la sala y la cocina estaban conectadas por una puerta, y muy limpias. Tenía varios muebles como sillas, sillones y una mesita de madera; el piso también era de madera,  
y había un empapelado de sakuras (flores de cerezos) en las paredes. Unas escaleras conectan con el piso superior, donde asumo que debe estar su alcoba y el baño.

-Hora de irme, lamento las molestias!

-Siempre es un placer verte, Suichi ven cuando quieras!

-Arigatou

-Oh, ya es tardísimo! tu madre debe estar preocupada...

-No te preocupes. La llamaré y le diré que voy en camino; la pobre ya debe estar acostumbrada a mis retrasos, jeje nnU

-Ok! buenas noches Suichi, y... gracias por preocuparte nn

-Buenas noches, Katy! y no hay de qué, a fin de cuentas, somos amigos, o no?

-Sip!

-Nos vemos, cuídate!

-Claro! verás que mañana estaré como nueva - responde ella, pensando que hablo únicamente de su resfriado...

-Hai - afirmo, un poco triste. Salgo de la casa, y saco mi celular para telefonear a casa, marco el número mientras tarareo una tonada. Escucho los timbres y de pronto una voz femenina conocida que dice:

-Diga? casa de la familia Minamino - abro los labios para contestarle, pero las palabras jamás salen de mi boca; pues un duro golpe en la cabeza atrofia mis sentidos y solo puedo sentir cómo me desplomo lentamente, como en cámara lenta, mientras mi visión se oscurece y la misma voz grita:

-Suichi, eres tú? estás bien? Suichi!

-Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kurama? - pregunto. Todos niegan con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que me temía.

-Por qué lo dices, Urameshi? - pregunta Kuwabara, intrigado.

-Su madre me llamó anoche, parece que no llegó a su casa.

-Qué? - exclaman todos, tan alto que casi me dejan sordo.

-No griten! - grito con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ok,ok, entendido! - replica Keiko, tapando sus oídos con las manos.

-Cómo que no llegó a su casa? podrías explicárnoslo?

-Hai. Como decía, la señora Minamino me llamó esta mañana muy preocupada, ya que Kurama no regresó anoche ni se comunicó con ella.

-No crees que... - mi amigo pelirrojo pone una cara pensativa, se sonroja y niega con la cabeza.

-Qué pasa? - inquiere Botán, mirándolo con curiosidad - en qué piensas?

-Recuerdan... recuerdan lo que Kurama nos dijo ayer? quizá fue a visitar a esa chica - empezó Kuwabara despacio.

-Y? ve al grano, hombre! - lo insto yo.

-Bueno, sólo que quizá... pasó la noche allí, no creen? - sus palabras tardan unos segundos en viajar hasta mi cerebro, donde las proceso unos instantes. De pronto, escupo el café que estoy tomando.

-Qué cosa!

-Kiaaaaaaaaaaa! - grita Keiko, cubriéndose los ojos, muy apenada.

-N-no querrás decir que Kurama y Katy... verdad? - pregunta Botán con voz débil, congelada.

-Jajajajajajaja! no puedo creerlo... tan decente que se veía Kurama! - exclamo, divertido.

-Yusuke! - grita la castaña, con el rostro hirviendo, estampándome su mano en la cara - él no sería capaz! Kurama no es así!

-Ella tiene razón; piénsenlo chicos, conociendo a Kurama, creen que haría algo así? sin siquiera molestarse en llamar a su madre? - observa Botán.

Nuestro momento de broma terminó, Kurama realmente ama a su madre, y se preocupa por ella sobremanera. Si lo considero seriamente, es totalmente absurdo que haya hecho algo así.

-Es verdad, lo sentimos - se disculpa Kuwabara, arrepentido.

-El punto es qué vamos a hacer ahora - indico, impaciente. Los demás guardan silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-Hay que encontrarlo - digo en voz alta, como para animarme a mí mismo. Me pongo de pie.

-Cómo lo vas a hacer, Yusuke? - pregunta Keiko. Medito la respuesta, dado que como es mi costumbre aún no tengo lo que podríamos llamar un plan hecho y derecho. "Quizá sí soy un poquito impulsivo".

-No lo sé. Pero si nos quedamos aquí sentados, no vamos a solucionar nada.

-Es cierto; si seguimos sin hacer nada, me voy a volver loco - Kuwabara se para también y pone una mano en mi hombro - andando!

-Hai!

-Yusuke... - llama Keiko con voz tímida, antes de que partamos - ten cuidado.

Levanto el pulgar en señal afirmativa mientras sonrío, y a continuación me lanzo hacia la calle, corriendo a toda velocidad. A mi derecha va Kuwabara, procurando seguir mi paso. Al llegar a un viejo roble, tengo el presentimiento de que nos vigilan, por lo que me detengo de repente y miro hacia la copa. Kuwabara se sorprende al ver que me paro repentinamente y por accidente patina y choca contra un poste al tratar de frenar.

-Así que eras tú - saludo, al hombrecillo vestido de negro que está sentado en la rama.

-Hn - responde él, bajando de un salto.

-Escuchaste toda nuestra conversación en el parque, verdad? - pregunto sonriente. Hiei me mira indiferente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Entonces ya estás enterado - comento, un poco triste.

Mientras tanto, Kuwabara se levanta con esfuerzo, ahora luciendo un chichón con forma de limón en la cabeza.

-Ayayay... qué te piensas, Urameshi! por qué te detienes tan repentinamente? Hiei! - exclama el muchacho, al advertir la presencia de nuestro compañero.

-Dónde piensas comenzar, detective? - replica el youkai, con ironía, haciendo caso omiso de mi amigo.

-Esperaba que se me ocurriera algo en el camino - respondo, con algo de desfachatez, lo admito. Al oír esto Kuwabara, vuelve a resbalar y se levanta enojadísimo conmigo.

-Eres idiota o qué te pasa! así que solo me tenías corriendo sin sentido... - gruñe, levantándome por el cuello de mi chaqueta. Hiei me mira con enfado también; entonces comprendo que la pérdida de Kurama le afecta mucho a él también, tomando en cuenta que es con el que mejor se lleva de todos nosotros. Aunque él no quiera admitirlo.

-Pero ya que estás aquí, podrías darnos alguna idea - sugiero, ignorando sus ardientes miradas de odio - tarde o temprano teníamos que encontrar alguna pista - me justifico, mirando al pelirrojo, quien me suelta bruscamente.

-Son unos idiotas - se limita a responder Hiei, y comienza a saltar de árbol en árbol una vez más, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que lo perdamos de vista, por lo que deduzco que quiere que lo sigamos.

-Debe estar muy preocupado - admito yo, mirando su silueta oscura como una sombra, que se desvanece aquí y aparece allá como una mancha entre los árboles - para querer trabajar en equipo.

-Hum? - Kuwabara me mira sin comprender.

-Nada. Vámonos! - exclamo, saltando muy alto y deprisa yo también, siguiendo la dirección que tomó el demonio - ya casi puedo saborear la siguiente batalla - me regocijo, sonriendo con placer ante la expectativa de otro combate emocionante.

Cuando Yusuke y Kuwabara nos dejaron, Keiko y yo permanecimos inmóviles un momento, mirando cómo se alejaban hasta desaparecer en la distancia.

-Creo que debemos irnos también - sugiero, mirando a mi amiga.

-Hai - concuerda la chica castaña, cerrando los ojos como tomando una decisión - no ha encontrado nada Koenma, Botán?

-Lo siento - respondo, un poco incómoda al saber que en el Reika no estamos siendo de mucha utilidad, por no decir de ninguna.  
Y eso me molesta, ya que Kurama me cae muy bien y la muchacha que está en peligro es apenas de nuestra edad. Sería una crueldad morir tan joven.

-No te preocupes, Botán - dice Keiko, colocando una mano en mi hombro y lanzándome una mirada comprensiva - ya verás que todo saldrá bien

-Sí, tienes razón nn arigatou, amiga!

-Vamos, una taza de té nos ayudará a aclarar la mente - antes de que ambas nos levantemos completamente, una chica corre hacia nosotras, con expresión preocupada.

-Esperen... esperen, por favor - pide la adolescente, recuperando el aliento.

-Te podemos ayudar en algo? - pregunta Keiko, al verla muy pálida.

-Ustedes... son amigas de Suichi, verdad?

-Sí, así es - respondo, observándola atentamente - lo conoces? - ella asiente fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Aguarda... tú eres Katy! verdad? - exclama la castaña, reconociéndola.

-Sí - responde ella, sorprendida - cómo lo sabes?

-Kurama nos habla mucho de ti - contesta mi amiga, mirándola con ternura. Katy pone cara de desconcierto, y pasa la vista de una a otra. Al fin comprendo lo que sucede.

-Ah, Suichi, quiso decir! - exclamo, riendo nerviosa - verdad, Keiko? ¬¬

-Oh, sí, claro! U gomen nasai... es un apodo que le pusimos.

-Ah, sí? y qué significa? - pregunta ella muy animada.

-Bien...pues...

-Cuidado! - grita la adolescente de ojos cafés, señalando algo detrás de Katy.

-Dónde vamos? - pregunta Kuwabara, luego de un tiempo de seguirnos a Hiei y a mí en silencio - suponiendo que nos dirigimos a algún lado, claro ¬¬

-Ya te dije que lo sentía! - reclamo, ofendido - eso pregúntaselo a Hiei, él es quien nos guía.

-Oye enano! adónde nos llevas?

-No molestes - gruñe el koorime.

-Óyeme! no crees que merezco un poco de respeto por tu parte!

-Ah! desde luego! - exclamo, deteniéndome sobre un tejado.

-En serio? - preguntan desconcertados mis amigos, mirándome.

-Conozco este lugar! vamos a casa de esa chica, no? a buscar pistas.

-Así es - replica Hiei, dándome la espalda - aquí fue donde vi por última vez a Kurama.

-Por lo que vamos a buscar si dejó algún rastro - comprende el pelirrojo.

-Un momento... estabas vigilando a Kurama? - pregunto, sorprendido. El youkai parece incómodo por mi pregunta.

-No es tu asunto.

-Por qué? - pregunto de nuevo, sin comprender.

-Y qué si lo hacía? - me espeta Hiei, molesto - el punto es que ahí desapareció y necesitamos encontrarlo.

-No viste de casualidad quién se lo llevó? - inquiere Kuwabara.

-Si lo supiera, crees que los estaría usando a ustedes? - responde Hiei.

-Qué quieres decir con que nos usas! - exclama Kuwabara, molesto.

-Mono idiota - replica Hiei, sonriendo - bien, andando, detectives.

"Realmente se preocupa por Kurama" pienso, mientras los sigo de techo en techo. "Tal vez esos dos sean algo más que amigos" razono, sonriendo.

Abro los ojos lentamente, todo está borroso a mi alrededor, por lo que parpadeo algunas veces para aclarar mi visión. Siento un dolor terrible en mi cabeza, pero al tratar de sostenerla con mis manos, descubro que estoy atado por cadenas gruesas. "Qué demonios..." pero al tratar de decirlo en voz alta, descubro otra desagradable sorpresa. "Genial, así que también me tienen amordazado".

Me siento inusualmente agotado, pero trato de concentrarme y hacer lo que hago mejor: analizar la situación y elaborar un plan en base a ella. Veamos: estoy en una silla en el rincón de una habitación oscura, con olor a alcohol, por lo que deduzco que es una bodega de vinos. Hay pasos en el piso superior, probablemente de mis captores, aunque no estoy seguro.

De pronto una duda me asalta, y si yo no soy el único rehén? y si también tienen a Katy? estábamos delante de su casa, por lo que habría sido muy fácil entrar y llevársela... inquieto, reviso la habitación, encontrando que la única salida es una puerta al fondo del cuarto, justo del otro lado de donde estoy yo. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? alarmado, comprendo que bien pudieron ser horas, días o tal vez más... Si tan solo estuviera atado con cuerdas en lugar de cadenas, las cortaría en un santiamén con mi látigo de rosa. Simplemente activaría una de las semillas de mi cabellera y en un parpadeo estaría libre. Si fueran cuerdas, claro. Trato de balancearme hacia adelante, para alcanzar la puerta, y termino cayéndome de espaldas. Con mi bien proporcionado cuerpo pegado al frío concreto y un agudo dolor en el cráneo, miro al techo d la habitación; no muy seguro de si esto me ha ayudado en algo. He hecho mucho ruido, por lo que espero escuchar pisadas que bajen hacia aquí, pero el frío silencio es todo lo que envuelve la atmósfera a mi alrededor.

Qué hacer... qué hacer...la pregunta da vueltas en mi cerebro, y casi puedo sentirla rebotar en las paredes de mi cabeza, como una bola de ping-pong. Me pregunto dónde estarán Yusuke, Hiei y los otros... se habrán dado cuenta ya de mi desaparición? "Seguramente. Quizá Shiori les avisó". Un estremecimiento me recorre al pensar en mi madre, si alguien está sufriendo, seguramente es ella. Debe estarse imaginando cosas terribles, como que me secuestraron o algo así... "Y no estaría en lo cierto?" Suspiro, ese no es el punto! no puedo regresar a casa y decirle... bien,  
decirle la verdad. Me muerdo la lengua sin querer, tener que mentirle a mi madre sobre casi todo me hace daño, y seguro que a ella igual. "Pero no la lastimaría más saber la verdad? la pura verdad?" Mi boca se tuerce levemente en una triste sonrisa, bajo la cinta; si algo no puedo permitir es que le hagan daño a la gente a la que amo. 

Frunzo el entrecejo, luchando inúltimente por liberarme de mis ataduras. "Vamos, debe haber algo mejor que puedas hacer". Entonces me llega la idea,  
tan brillante y simple que no puedo entender cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes... "Claro, si no hay una salida, tendré que hacer una..."

Fin del cap. 5

Bueno, Kurama está secuestrado jejeje, pero al menos no lo han torturado o mutilado ne? jejeje, sip yo y mi lado optimista ¬¬ en fin! en el sig. cap. se complicarán de verdad las cosas así q my apologizes x adelantado... no me maten nnU jejejeje! ciao!

Gracias a Shalimar Kurts Hanverheit, Kuro-chan y Yue-kun y a todos los que leen Shinigami Dreams x sus comentarios! al primero q deje un review le dedico el cap. jejeje XD Y mis disculpas y agradecimientos a Kei-kugodgy un amigo y fan d verdad... que da tirones de oreja muy fuertes jejeje! no te preocupes, ya llevo un buen cacho del sig. cap. de Ranma y será más largo que los anteiores, ok? I will be a otaku forever!  
Happy Sagara 


	6. Una rosa negra

Muy bien, como prometí, ésta cap. está dedicado para Konoto-chan, la primera en dejar review XD asi q ya saben, si kieren q el sig. sea suyo manden otro jaja!

--Una rosa negra--

Estamos en la fachada de la casa de Katsushiko, si mal no recuerdo. Se ve bastante normal, y no hay ningún indicio evidente de alguna batalla o algo por el estilo.

-Seguro que es el lugar? - pregunta Kuwabara confundido, rascándose la nuca con la mano mientras mira alrededor, inspeccionando la casa.

-Aquí es - replica Hiei lacónicamente, aunque también parece un poco intrigado por la falta de anormalidades. Unas colegialas pasan a nuestro lado, miran a Hiei y lo señalan, riendo mientras comentan algo como que es un empollón (jeje, creo que es guapo en castellano). El demonio frunce el entrecejo mientras las mira marcharse y le da un pisotón a Kuwabara, que las saluda al tiempo que sonríe tontamente.

-Ayyy! pedazo de...!

-Mm. Ya me siento mejor - comenta Hiei con una pequeña sonrisa, como quien no quiere la cosa -  
entremos - ordena, mientras de un salto se brinca la reja frontal.

-Parece que nunca le enseñaron lo que es el "allanamiento de morada" - refunfuña el pelirrojo, cuyo pie aún se dilata con el dolor del golpe.

-Dudo que en el Makai se preocupen por esas cosas. Yo sólo pensaría en matar o morir - admito, pero ambos lo seguimos de un salto.

-Bonito jardín - comenta Kuwabara, dando un vistazo - seguramente a Kurama le gusta... ayyy! y eso por qué fue! - le grita enfadado al demonio de pelo negro, que acaba de propinarle un puntapié en la espinilla.

-No sabía que necesitaba una razón para golpearte - responde Hiei en tono sarcástico, con cara de inocente.

-Hey! vean esto... - exclamo, agachándome a la altura del pasto - nunca había visto una planta así...

Ambos se aproximan hasta donde estoy, y se quedan boquiabiertos por lo que ven. Estamos frente a una mata no más alta que mi cintura, con unas hojas mitad verdes mitad plateadas; y unas enormes y exuberantes flores color morado que la cubren casi por completo.

-Esta planta no puede ser de la Tierra... - comento, confundido. Hiei se encuclilla con la mirada afilada, comenzando a examinar más de cerca la planta.

-Kurama - anuncia, poniéndose de pie y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Crees que esta planta es suya? - pregunto, mirándolo.

-Estoy seguro - replica el youkai, mirando hacia el poniente, donde ya se oculta el sol; dejando tras de sí una estela dorada.

-Cómo lo sabes? - inquiere Kuwabara, receloso. De verdad que ya perdí las esperanzas de que algún día estos dos comiencen a llevarse no tan mal; ni siquiera bien, un poco de cordialidad entre ellos no les haría daño.

-Estúpido.

-Nani! - mi amigo aprieta los puños y mira amenazadoramente a Hiei. Ahí van otra vez...

-Es lo más obvio del mundo - continúa Hiei, con un dejo de impaciencia - a quién más conoces que pueda hacer algo así?

El pelirrojo se limita fruncir el entrecejo, como gesto claro de que sabe que Hiei tiene razón; pero ambos continuán mirándose con odio.

-Además... esta casa es de la chica ningen - añade Hiei, mirando de reojo la fachada - seguramente ese tonto dejó un "vigilante invisible" aquí. Se toma demasiadas molestias.

-Qué quieres decir con "vigilante invisible"? - pregunta Kuwabara - yo no veo ningún...

Deja la frase sin terminar, no sé si porque se ha dado cuenta de que lo que Hiei quería decir, o porque ya notó que, de todas formas, no podría haber visto a ningún vigilante invisible. El demonio de fuego suspira y le mira fijamente.

-Qué quieres ahora?

-Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti... - el joven sonríe maquiavélicamente, dando la impresión de estar mirando a su nueva presa. Kuwabara traga saliva inconscientemente, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-2 más 2 es...? - mi amigo y yo nos caemos al piso de la impresión, ya que ambos esperábamos algo mucho más serio! XD

-Tonto! para qué me haces una pregunta tan estúpida! - grita Kuwabara, poniéndose de pie.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que habías terminado la primaria - responde Hiei con una sonrisa. Acto seguido salta y desaparece de nuestra vista.

-Hiei! a dónde vas? - exclamo, corriendo hacia el poste de luz donde se encuentra de pie ahora.

-Los encontré - murmura el chico, sonriendo satisfecho. Comienza a saltar de un lado a otro, dirigiéndose hacia los muelles. No muy seguro de si me hablaba a mí o no, decido seguirlo.

-Hey, Urameshi! - exclama Kuwabara, antes de correr.

-Qué pasa? si no nos damos prisa, no lo alcanzaremos!

-Mira eso! las flores de esa planta tan extraña se han puesto de color negro... - giro un segundo hacia donde señala mi amigo, comprobando que lo que dice es verdad. Las hermosas flores moradas han comenzado a teñirse de un negro azabache - qué significará?

-No lo sé, pero... una rosa negra no puede ser un buen presagio... vamos! no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por algo como eso! - el detective da un último vistazo a las flores, niega con la cabeza y comienza a seguirme.

-Cuidado! - grita Keiko, echándose a un lado junto con Katy. Cuando la polvareda que levantaron se despeja, observo la silueta de un monstruo enorme aparecer tras ella.

-Jejeje, tú debes ser la chica a la que busca el jefe - dice la horrible criatura, mostrando unos afilados dientes. Antes de poder reaccionar, ya sostiene a Katy con una de sus garras, y la aprieta firmemente.

-Suéltame, monstruo horrible! - grita la pobre chica, debatiéndose en sus manos - yo no te conozco!  
no tengo nada que ver contigo!

-Katy! - grita Keiko, impotente como yo de poder hacer algo.

-Ahhh... pero tenemos un amigo en común, no lo sabes?

-Deja de balbucear y suéltame maldito! no te da vergüenza atacar a 3 chicas indefensas!

-Jajajaja! qué graciosa eres... te suena conocido el nombre de Suichi Minamino? - la cara de Katy cambia de mostrar una gran ira y desprecio a estar asustada y profundamente sorprendida.

-Suichi...? - repite con voz débil.

-Ya nos vamos entendiendo - a continuación el demonio la presiona con una de sus uñas y ella pierde el conocimiento.

-No! Katy! bájala criatura repugnante! - grito con fuerza y desesperación. Saco un bat de baseball de mi bolso y corro hacia él, aunque sé que probablemente no servirá de nada.

-Espera, Botán! - advierte Keiko.

-Tengo que hacer algo Keiko! no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

-Ja! el plan original era sólo raptar a esta niña, pero ya que tienen tantas ganas de molestar, supongo que no estará mal llevármelas también. Puede que nos sirvan de algo.

Dicho esto, el monstruo camina en dirección a nosotras, tratando de atraparnos.

-Shimata! (maldición) cuidado, Keiko!

-Botán! - "Dónde estás Yusuke?"

-Mm?

-Qué sucede Urameshi? por qué te detienes?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Qué dices?

-Algo me dice que Keiko y Botán están en dificultades...

-Nani! oh, no... pero no podemos hacer nada ahora. Estamos muy lejos de ellas y ya casi llegamos a los muelles.

-Tienes razón. Espero que estén bien. Hay que acabar rápido con esto para poder ir con ellas.

-Hai!

Justo cuando tengo el plan perfecto para escapar de esta horrible bóveda, escucho pasos que descienden hacia mí. Pasan pocos segundos antes de ver aparecer una figura bajando las escaleras.  
Demonios! qué mala suerte! parece que mi escape tendrá que esperar un poco más.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que ya despertó el rehén - lentamente giro mis ojos hacia él, lanzándole la mirada más despectiva de que soy capaz, sin poder replicar nada debido a la cinta que cubre mi boca. Ya había vuelto a enderezar la silla, es decir,  
imaginen qué daño haría a mi imagen si me dejara ver ante el villano en un posición tan ridícula! cómo lo logré? mm... agilidad natural de youko supongo... y mucha suerte también U

-No me mires así Kurama... después de todo no te he hecho nada... aún - al parecer consideró que había dicho un chiste muy bueno, pues soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el reducido salón como un trueno. Me pregunto si a cada villano le entregarán algo así como una "Enciclopedia de cosas estúpidas para decirle a sus prisioneros" puesto que, en mis numerosos encuentros con chicos malos, nunca he podido hallar a uno que no lo haga.

-Ya, te crees muy listo eh? pero yo sé que en el fondo estás muerto de miedo, muchachito - sostengo su mirada con una desprecio aún mayor reflejándose en mis ojos color esmeralda. Logrando el efecto deseado, el tipo lanza un gruñido y me quita la cinta de un tirón, irritando ligeramente mi piel y cubriéndola de un color rojo. Admito que eso sí me dolió, pero me conformé con lanzar un "Ay" inexpresivo.

Mil perdones, estoy olvidando describir al sujeto en cuestión, ne? veamos... tiene aproximadamente mi estatura, unos incisivos extremadamente grandes (aún tratándose de un monstruo), un cabello largo, sucio y desgreñado; ojos púrpura sin pupila y cuerpo velludo rojo cubierto con taparrabos.

-Mira bien muchachito, que si el jefe no nos hubiera ordenado explícitamente no tocarte, ahora mismo me llevaba un trozo de ti.

-Sin ofender, pero eso de muchachito no me queda, dado que soy al menos 1000 años más antiguo que tú - aclaro con una sonrisa despectiva, hey chicas,  
sé que estoy muy bien conservado, pero no olviden que he sido un youko por siglos! 

-Arrgg! - ruge el demonio como toda respuesta - a ver si eres tan valiente cuando tengas el cadáver de tu amiga entre tus manos, maldito youko.

Vale, eso sí me hizo enojar!

-Si les ha tocado un solo cabello...! - murmuro con los dientes apretados.

-Ahh, ya estamos verdad? parece que don perfecto sí tiene un punto débil - se complace el demonio, pasando su asquerosa lengua por sus labios.

Como habréis supuesto ya, trato de mantener la cabeza fría y aprovechar que el youkai está descuidado para tramar un plan, y adivinen qué? sip, ya tengo uno. Sólo espero que funcione. Los colmillos y garras de este monstruo lucen bastante resistentes, lo suficiente para cortar unas gruesas cadenas hechas del mejor acero del Makai¿me seguís? Simplemente debo hacerlo enfadar, y tengo la ligera impresión de que no será muy difícil. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente, mostrando a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-Hiei! - exclamo con asombro, otro demonio parecido a mi anfitrión empuja dentro al pequeño demonio, quien está atado igual que yo. Asombrado, me pregunto qué clase de ser pudo haber capturado a Hiei con tal facilidad.

-Cuídalo bien - gruñe el segundo demonio, a lo que el otro responde con un asentimiento.

-Parece que tenemos otro amiguito para cenar - bromea nuestro guardia, soltando una ronca risotada.  
Aunque estoy ansioso de preguntarle a Hiei qué ha pasado, lo primordial es escapar de este sitio. Aprovechando una momentánea distracción del monstruo, utilizo una planta mágica para tocar discretamente el tobillo de Hiei, quien está desmayado. Al contacto, abre poco a poco los ojos, hasta que su mirada desconcertada topa con mi rostro.

-Kurama! - exclama sorprendido.

-Así que al fin has despertado, eh? bien, así podré torturarlos juntos - comenta maliciosamente el enemigo. Tengo la sensación de que Hiei y yo le lanzamos miradas igual de frías, sin responder - ja! lástima que no puedan herirme con sus miradas, verdad?

Otro chiste estúpido, Kami-sama, ya no!

-Ya estarías muerto - añadió Hiei, con su mismo tono sacarcástico.

-En cambio tu sentido del humor sí que podría matarme. Creo que no soportaré una broma más - respondo con una sonrisa irónica.

El youkai de fuego me dirige una sonrisa divertida, siempre me ha dicho que necesito ser más "malo" con mis enemigos... y con Kuwabara.

-Ja, ja, ja... veo que son un par de comediantes. Ya veremos si la tortura les resulta tan graciosa... - una voz lo llama desde arriba y se ausenta unos momentos.

-Más vale que no intenten nada mientras no estoy... de todas formas no podrían salir de aquí con vida.

-Acaso no confías en nosotros? qué desilusión... - masculla Hiei, y puedo advertir cómo su ira se va incrementando.

-Hiei... - susurro una vez que estamos solos - cómo te atraparon?

-Es una larga historia - contesta mi amigo evasivamente - qué tal te encuentras?

-Yo estoy bien, y tú? - él encoge los hombros con indiferencia.

-Nada grave - sonrío alegremente ante su humildad.

-De qué están hechas tus cadenas? - pregunto, poniéndome serio - es muy raro que no puedas romperlas.

-Ya lo intenté, sea lo que sea nunca lo había visto antes.

-Escucha, tengo un plan para salir de aquí, pero necesito de tu ayuda... - luego de contárselo, él sonríe confiadamente.

-Es pan comido - justo entonces regresa nuestro captor.

-Bien, parece que han sido buenos chicos.

-Ahora, Hiei! insúltalo!

-Eres horrible, feo, gordo, tu cara me recuerda una verruga de los Gusanos de pantano, hueles igual que las fosas putrefactas del Makai... - comienza a decir Hiei, sin ningún esfuerzo aparente y con mirada neutral. El demonio se queda paralizado unos segundos, al parecer es más información de la que su cerebro puede procesar. Cuando Hiei se detiene para tomar aire, el guardia finalmente se abalanza sobre él.

-No sólo eso - me apresuro a decir - también eres estúpido, débil, tonto, ignorante, imbécil, ridículo... - justo como lo esperaba, él se detiene en seco al escucharme.

-Pero qué has dicho! - aulla con los ojos desorbitados, está realmente furioso.

Eso es! vamos, concéntrate... qué más dice Hiei?

-Am, y además eres un enfermo, despreciable y repugnante... - añado, mientras me exprimo el cerebro en busca de insultos. Me alegro de pasar tanto tiempo con Hiei, no hubiera podido lograrlo sin él. Aunque las palabras suenan extrañamente diferentes en mi garganta, como si no tuvieran sentido. El efecto es satisfactorio, y el demonio corre ahora hacia mí, olvidadas ya las órdenes y listo para despedazarme con sus garras y colmillos.

1, 2, 3... inclino la silla en el ángulo exacto, haciendo que el monstruo tropiece y caiga.  
Todo concluye en medio segundo, un aullido y luego el golpe y el rechinar de las cadenas. Silencio. Descubro que estoy agitado y noto algunas gotas de sudor en mi frente, si no lo hubiera hecho justo en ese momento... un mechón pelirrojo junto a mis pies me recuerda lo cerca que estuvo eso. Aparto las cadenas, destruidas gracias al choque con las garras del demonio, a quien dejo bien atado con una planta.

-Seguro que resistirá? - pregunta Hiei, mirando al inconsciente enemigo atado, mientras lo desato.

-No te preocupes, es una planta muy resistente - respondo con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue muy arriesgado - comenta Hiei al acercarnos a la puerta.

-Jejeje, eso creo... al parecer Yusuke es una mala influencia para mí.

-Mm - el niño prohibido mira al suelo, y veo en su expresión una cierta preocupación.

-Qué pasa? - pregunto suavemente. Él suspira y no me responde. Sé que detesta parecer vulnerable ante cualquiera, pero pensé que conmigo era un poco diferente.

-Vamos Hiei, puedo ver tu preocupación ardiendo como fuego a través de tus ojos.

-De verdad que no entiendo de dónde sacas esas frases - replica con una pequeña sonrisa. Él parece más tranquilo, así que no insisto.

-Te ha cortado el pelo - musita mi amigo súbitamente, mirando mi flequillo. Suelto una risilla.

-Eso parece. Debo hacer un viaje a la peluquería en cuanto regrese - ambos revisamos el corredor antes de deslizarnos fuera de la habitación.

-Hiei, dónde están Yusuke y Kuwabara?

-Como el lugar era demasiado amplio, nos separamos.

-Y Katy? - pregunto súbitamente, luchando para que mi voz no tiemble.

-...

-Hiei? - pregunto alarmado.

-Escucha Kurama, cuando llegamos...

"Cuando los 3 llegamos al edificio, cada quien tomó un camino distinto; yo hacia la izquierda, Kuwabara a la derecha y Yusuke por detrás. Nada más entrar varios demonios se precipitaron hacia mí, acabé con todos en poco tiempo, no eran nada, sólo un poco de basura.  
Sin embargo todo se tornó misteriosamente silencioso, por lo que alerté al máximo mis sentidos. Sentí tu youki cerca de mí, pero cuando llegué a la puerta...

Varias bombas de humo se accionaron mientras sonaba una especie de molesta alarma, mas para mi sorpresa nadie apareció. Ni un alma a la vista. Así que giré el pomo de la puerta y esperé a ver qué pasaba. El resultado fue que cayó una red gigantesca encima de mí, hecho del mismo maldito material que estas cadenas.

-Por qué no la esquivaste? - pregunté, a sabiendas de que mi amigo es extremadamente veloz.

-Ese gas... - murmuró Hiei, sufriendo un acceso de tos - era gas lacrimogéno.

Eso explica el por qué estaba inconsciente, digo para mis adentros.

-Estás bien? - él asiente sin decir nada, cruzando los brazos.

-Hiei... me sorprende que hayas actuado tan impulsivamente, no debiste abrir esa puerta sin analizar bien la situación - murmuro con el ceño un poco fruncido. El demonio curva ligeramente sus delgadas cejas negras y se da la vuelta.

-Quería verte... - masculla con voz apenas audible.

"Estaba preocupado por mí", comprendo, esbozando una tierna sonrisa. Poso una mano en su hombro y susurro.

-Estoy bien. Pero, qué hay de Katy? - para mi sorpresa, el youkai se da la vuelta y me mira fijamente.

-Kurama, tómate con calma lo que voy a decir - me dice con expresión seria.

-Hiei, puedes confiar en mí, me conoces mejor que nadie. Cuéntamelo - respondo pacientemente.

Él suspira y cierra los ojos un segundo, para después continuar:

-Katsushiko está...

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, pero por qué...? Él parece notar mi nerviosismo.

-Ella...

-Kurama! Hiei! así que aquí estaban - exclama nuestro líder, corriendo hasta nosotros. Se detiene unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y nos mira.

-Qué bien! no los hallaba por ningún lado...

-Dónde está Kuwabara? - interrumpe Hiei.

-No sé... ahora que lo dices, venía detrás de mí hace un momento.

-Seguramente se perdió - gruñe el youkai de fuego.

-Pero si sólo hay un pasillo... - explica Yusuke.

-Y tu punto es? - pregunta Hiei arqueando una ceja.

-Yusuke, vieron a Katsushiko? - pregunto impacientemente, sin poder contenerme.

-Kurama... ella...

-Hemos estado muy solicitados el día de hoy - ruge una voz a nuestras espaldas.

"Ahora qué?"

Al darnos la vuelta contemplamos a otro demonio, que sigue la misma pauta que los demás: grande, feo y estúpido. Sin embargo, percibo al instante que sus poderes son un poco mayores que los de sus antecesores. -Y tú quién eres? - pregunta Hiei con evidente fastidio.

-Vamos, eso qué importa! saltémonos el diálogo y luchemos de una vez - dice Yusuke, saboreando de antemano la pelea.

Esta vez coincido con nuestro amigo, quien ya está en guardia.

-Bah, siempre es lo mismo contigo - sentencia Hiei, divertido.

Empieza el encuentro. Yusuke lanza una serie de puñetazos, aparentemente probando la fuerza del oponente... éste sonríe y detiene su brazo con facilidad. El chico se suelta de un tirón, molesto y embiste de nuevo. El youkai sólo evade sus golpes, mientras sus ojos violeta se vuelven cada vez más brillantes...

-Va a disparar! - comprendo de súbito, diciéndolo en voz alta.

-Qué? - exclama Yusuke. Pero ya es muy tarde. El olor de su ropa calcinada llena el lugar, pero afortunada el detective está ileso, y molesto también evidentemente.

-No hay muchos que puedan hacer eso... - Yusuke arranca los restos de su camisa - lo de los rayos es un truco nuevo, debo admitirlo. Pero... - y a continuación su mirada centellea.

-Ésa camisa me la dio Keiko, ya me hiciste enfadar maldito! - el aludido se queda plantado, impertérrito.

-Tú lo quisiste... reigun! - la energía espitirual desintegra al espíritu, dejando cenizas en su lugar.

-Nunca los entenderé... por qué no hiciste eso desde un principio? - pregunta Hiei.

-Eso ya no importa... - corto la discusión - por favor díganme...

-Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke! - nuevamente me veo interrumpido por la llegada de un colega, esta vez se trata de Kuwabara, quien parece haber perdido la mitad de sus pantalones y sus zapatos.

-Por fin... te alcancé... maldito Urameshi... qué no escuchabas cuando te llamé!

-Cálmate, lo importante es que llegaste - ríe optimista el susodicho.

-Demonios ¬¬ te tomas todo a la ligera. Ah, Kurama! se me había olvidado... toma.

-Mm? - dirijo mi atención hacia la palma abierta del pelirrojo, quien sostiene una flor muy familiar.

-Kuwabara! de dónde sacaste eso? - pregunto sorprendido.

-La tomé de tu jardín - la sostengo cuidadosamente, pero ya no es como la recuerdo...

-Es... negra! - exclamo, atónito.

-Sí, vaya cosa más rara... antes era púrpura...

-Qué con eso? - inquiere el youkai de fuego con indiferencia, mirándome.

-Estás pálido, Kurama...! te sientes mal? - puedo sentir las miradas de todos clavarse en mí, mientras un sudor frío baña mi piel.

-Katy... entonces ella está... agonizando? - es como si el tiempo se congelara por unos instantes.

De repente me asalta un recuerdo, y registro lentamente mis bolsillos...

-Ya no está!

-Te importaría explicarnos lo que pasa? - gruñe mi malhumorado amigo.

-Yo... coloqué una planta muy especial en casa de Katy, sólo por si algo como esto sucedía... es una especie de "indicador" que empieza a oscurecerse cuando la vida de su "protegido" está extinguiéndose.

"Acabándose, terminando... como la de..." guardo silencio unos momentos, pero mis amigos no pueden evitar mirarme con impaciencia.

-Yo llevaba una flor igual a ésta conmigo, para así saber siempre si ella estaba bien. Y ahora... 

Se me quiebra un poco la voz, pero comprendo que no es tiempo de debilidades. Si aún hay una posiblilidad.  
por pequeña que sea...

-Tengo que encontrarla - decido finalmente, cerrando firmemente el puño.

-Es lo que queríamos decirte Kurama. Ya... sabemos dónde está - murmura el pelinegro agachando la mirada.

-Díganme dónde - respondo inmutable, mirándolo a los ojos. Ya no interesa el cómo.

-Pero es que...! - reclama el más alto de nosotros, mirándonos a Yusuke y a mí alternativamente. El tercer detective del Reikai alza una mano, ordenándole que no continúe.

-No hay tiempo para esto - declaro firmemente, pues cada segundo que pasa es precioso.

-Díganselo de una maldita vez - opina Hiei, apoyándose de brazos cruzados en la pared.

"Qué tan grave puede ser para que ni siquiera Hiei me lo haya dicho abiertamente?"

-Está bien - asiente Yusuke, frunce levemente el ceño - estos tipos tienen a Botán en la vieja torre de vigilancia abandonada, a Keiko en los túneles subterráneos por donde solía pasar el metro y a Katy en la fábrica de explosivos que se derrumbó hace poco.

-Así que capturaron también a Botán y a Keiko - bajo un poco la vista, pensando con rapidez - seguramente es una distracción estratégica, ya que esos 3 puntos quedan en extremos opuestos de la ciudad.

-Claro! buscan que nos separemos - comprende Kuwabara, haciendo gala de su astucia.

-Lo tenían todo muy bien planeado... - gruñe Yusuke con los dientes apretados - pero nosotros no...

-Nosotros haremos exactamente lo que ellos quieren - declaro, pasando mi profunda mirada por todos ellos.

-Nani! - exclaman ambos humanos a la vez, el demonio se contenta con exhalar un conocido "Hm". 

-Kurama, sé que estás preocupado, pero no te precipites... - argumenta mi amigo Yusuke, sorprendiéndose al ser él quien me aconseja a mí sobre prudencia.

-No hay otra solución - rebato, negando suavemente con la cabeza - piénsenlo... no podemos dejar a las chicas solas con esos monstruos, verdad? pero no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para buscar ayuda... mientras tanto cada segundo que pasa, la vida de Katy peligra más - explico, usando mi tono de voz más persuasivo. Los 3 guardan silencio, admitiendo la validez de mis argumentos. 

-Esto es lo que haremos - continúo, sonriendo levemente - Yusuke irá a rescatar a Keiko, mientras Kuwabara y Hiei van por Botán... - como era de esperarse, esta parte del plan no gustó a más de una persona.

-Estás de broma - negó Kuwabara.

-Estás loco - afirmó Hiei. Ambos me miraban con fijeza, y parecieron coincidir en algo por primera vez.

-Yo no puedo trabajar con él! - exclaman al unísono, señalándose el uno al otro.

-Chicos... ya no hay tiempo. Háganlo esta vez. Sólo esta vez - ambos quedan en silencio, no muy convencidos - aunque Kuwabara es muy fuerte, es obvio que él tendrá más dificultades si va solo... - Hiei le dedica una sonrisa burlona al enorme pelirrojo, quien está que echa humo.

-Y además - prosigo con la misma voz amable y calmada - Hiei tiene el ánimo muy fogoso, es normal que pueda olvidarse del objetivo central al estar peleando - esta vez es el turno de Kuwabara de dirigirle una sonrisa triunfante a su contrincante.

-Así que como verán, necesito que ambos se ayuden en esta misión.

-Bien - acepta al fin Kuwabara, pero cabe mencionar que no saltaba de alegría.

-Como sea - declara el koorime, cruzando sus fuertes brazos con indiferencia - pero no me culpes si acabo matándolo a él también - y esboza una sonrisa, como si la idea no le desagrada del todo.

-En tus sueños, enano!

-Perfecto. Entonces todo está arreglado - Yusuke y yo nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Estás seguro que quieres ir tú solo a rescatar a la chica? - pregunta Yusuke, ligeramente preocupado.

-Sí, es lo mejor - afirmo, pero he aquí una pequeña mentira. En realidad deseaba ir yo solo. Para vengarme del bastardo que había hecho esto. Seguro que el jefe estaría en la fábrica, podía apostarlo. Y entonces, si las cosas lo ameritaban... sonrío con cierta crueldad, sintiendo que es más mi parte demoniaca quien influye en esta decisión.

-Adiós - sonrío, contemplando a mis 3 compañeros una última vez - que tengan suerte.

-Jajaja, nosotros no la necesitaremos! - afirma alegremente Kuwabara, levantando el puño en el aire.

-Sí que la necesitaremos - suspira el youkai de fuego en voz baja. Río suavemente junto con Yusuke.

-Nos vemos Kurama, y... - posa una mano en mi hombro - ten cuidado - añade con una sonrisa irónica.

-Siempre lo hago - aseguro, dando media vuelta y levantando una mano en señal de despedida.

Desde luego, estaba consciente de que mi parte era la más importante y la más riesgosa. Una fábrica de explosivos, eh?  
no cabía duda de por qué quien estuviera detrás de todo esto había elegido ese lugar. Yusuke estaba en lo cierto, debo tener especial cuidado. Mientras me dirijo hacia el lugar, saco un momento la rosa. Aproximadamente la mitad ya está cubierta de un negro penetrante. Demonios! me digo, acelerando el paso.

"Este es el lugar" pienso, mientras instintivamente analizo la fachada del edificio. Solía ser un edificio de dos plantas, hecho de ladrillo; pero después del accidente, se derrumbó la mitad de la planta superior. Los cristales rotos y la total desolación del lugar parecen ser un funesto saludo. La fábrica se encuentra en obra negra, advierto, mientras de un puntapié hecho abajo la puerta principal. Adentro todo está en sombras. Mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la poca iluminación, distingo algunas presencias no humanas a mi alrededor, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Veo que ya saben que estoy aquí. Y yo sé que están ahí, así que salgan de una vez - como lobos, me rodean 5 figuras acechantes.

-No tengo intención de pelear con ustedes. Sólo mataré a su jefe y me llevaré a la chica. Después me iré.

-Jajaja, aún piensas que saldrás con vida de ésta? - pregunta una voz profunda, a mi derecha.

-Sí - respondo lacónicamente, esquivando los 10 brazos que empiezan a atacarme al mismo tiempo. No puedo reprimir un profundo suspiro, al tiempo que doy un gran salto para situarme encima de sus cabezas.

-Si lo quieren de esa forma... - zash, mi látigo corta 5 veces la penumbra. Crack, el sonido de 5 cabezas tocando el suelo. Desvanezco mi poderoso látigo con un ademán y me aclaro la garganta.

-Vas a salir ya? - pregunto en voz alta, las paredes repiten y aumentan el sonido - o tendré que ir a buscarte?

Predeciblemente, nadie me responde. Solo el silencio y yo. Frunzo el entrecejo, estoy comenzando a enfadarme de verdad. Y eso es muy peligroso.

-Si crees que perderé el tiempo buscándote, estás muy equivocado - exclamo, haciendo aparecer en mi mano una planta brillante - o sales ahora... o moriremos todos juntos - esto último lo digo casi en susurro, pero estoy seguro de que me escucha.

-Y arriesgarte a perder a tu amiga? no creo que seas capaz - por fin una voz rasposa y maligna me responde, el sonido proviene probablemente de la planta superior, justo a un lado de la derruida escalera.

-Eso es lo que tú planeabas hacer, o me equivoco? - replico, sin retroceder ni un ápice - o si no por qué elegir un lugar como éste?

Un sonido ronco sucede a mis palabras, un gorgoteo, una patética imitación de risa humana.

-Eres muy divertido, Kurama - admite mi enemigo, cayendo con un golpe seco frente a mí. Ahora puedo verlo con claridad, dos alas sin plumas se extienden a su espalda, mientras que él posee unas orejas puntiagudas y un cuerpo como de mi estatura, sólo que mucho más robusto. Está envuelto con una lustrosa capa negra.

-Ah, ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero creéme: soy mucho más que un simple youkai murciélago.

-Comencemos - advierto, poniéndome en guardia.

-No me vencerás tan fácil - replica en otro ronco susurro, lanzándose contra mí. Es una pelea ardua, pues admito que éste oponente es más fuerte que los anteriores. Blando mi látigo a diestra y siniestra, guiándome más por el olfalto que por la vista. Él dispara una especie de rayo sónico, que conforme lo esquivo va destruyendo lo poco que queda del lugar. Temo que éste pueda derrumbarse de un momento a otro con un estruendo. Decido arriesgarme lanzando a mi carnívora nocturna, pero me asombro al ver que el youkai la hace añicos con su propio látigo.

-Vamos Kurama! no me subestimes... creí que esto sería más interesante. Dejemos de jugar al escondite. Una batalla frente a frente - propone mi enemigo, plantándose a escasos metros de mí.

-Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? - pregunto con voz lúgubre, adoptando una posición defensiva.

-Ése es mi pequeño secreto... pero sólo digamos que todo empieza y termina con tus sueños, Kurama. La maldición de los Sueños de Muerte, recuerdas? - pregunta, sonriendo con cierta ironía. Un sentimiento helado me recorre el pecho.

-Tú sabes sobre la maldición? - otro retumbar de una risa ronca y profunda, haciendo que el miedo se clave más hondo en mi corazón.

-Pues claro. Diría que sé incluso más que tú sobre ella, pero basta de charla. Tú tampoco quieres entretenerte, o me equivoco? ya sabrás que tu amiga está muriendo lentamente, o no habrías elegido un plan tan arriesgado - Entorno la mirada con frustración, no tengo forma de saber qué tan rápido el negro va consumiendo a mi flor. Ya no tengo más tiempo. Es hora de usar mi última jugada. 

Lentamente y con discreción, saco una vez más mi brillante planta, que ilumina con resplandor mortecino mi alrededor. La contemplo fijamente, preparándome para lo que está a punto de suceder. Pero la decisión ya está tomada, no habrá marcha atrás. Levanto mis ojos esmeralda hasta clavarlos fijamente en mi adversario. Podrá él advertir la absoluta determinación y amenaza que se cierne sobre ambos? No hay amargura, no hay arrepentimiento. "No, todo sea por salvar a Katy" repito para mis adentros. Finalmente mi adversario parece presentir el peligro, y pasa saliva, mirándome astuta y desconfiadamente.

-Qué vas a hacer? no pensarás cumplir tu amenaza, verdad? o acaso planeas matarnos a los 3?

"Ya no hay tiempo" urge mi mente. "Todo sea por ti, Katy" ésta última frase me da el valor que necesitaba.

-Sólo morirán 2 hoy - aseguro, estrujando con fuerza el interior de mi mano derecha. Una luz cegadora envuelve todo mi entorno, seguida de una fuerte explosión. Puedo sentir cómo mi cuerpo es repelido con súbita fuerza, hasta estrellarse contra una superficie sólida. Escucho un último y desgarrador grito frente a mí, pero ya no puedo ver más... me siento tan cansado... mientras voy perdiendo la consciencia, un último pensamiento acude a mi mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez con asombrosa claridad.

"Ya está a salvo. He cumplido mi misión". 

Pero luego, de pronto, un sobresalto me saca de éste delicioso estado de tranquilidad y calidez. "Hiei" dice mi mente. "Hiei!" repite mi corazón, cobrando vida súbitamente. Ah, sí! mi pequeño youkai de fuego, cómo podría olvidarle, justo al final? Es un amargo consuelo visualizarle ahora, pero la felicidad llena mi perverso y egoísta corazón. No puedes morir así, sin haberle visto sólo una vez más. Sin haberle dicho... tantas cosas... sonrío, eso hubiera sido tan recofortante! ver esos ojos rojos como el atardecer, justo antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia.  
Escuchar el sonido de su voz llamándome una última vez. "Pero ya es demasiado tarde" me digo, sintiendo cómo se relaja mi cuerpo, el lento zumbido de mi corazón y el suave movimiento de mi respiración. Pero mi alma continúa, insistente, hasta el final. Verle una vez más... tan sólo una. Y, por fin, oscuridad. 

Fin del capítulo 6.

Ohayou! bien, bien, ya saben que no hay excusas para mi retraso. Les ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas, pero a cambio espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio; que salió mucho más largo que los otros, si no me equivoco. Ahora por favor, no quieran matarme XD que aún está lejos el final... y cómo podría continuar la historia sin su protagonista? XD Jejejeje, una vez más, gracias a todos quienes leyeron Shinigami Dreams o dejaron sus valiosos comentarios! Arigatou! 

See u en el prox cap. I will be a otaku forever! Happy Sagara 


	7. Tragedia

Cap. dedicado con todo mi respeto a Kitsune-shikon

--Tragedia--

-No, todavía no.

-Pero por qué? por qué no me puedo quedar?

-No es el momento.

-Pero es que... - insisto, negándome a aceptar su decisión. Se está tan bien aquí, hay tanta paz...

-Nada de peros. Vas de regreso.

-Por favor, déjeme quedarme. Siento que estoy a salvo, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.  
Es como estar en casa, nunca antes me había sentido así.

-Hay gente que te espera. Además, todavía no es hora, no. Aún queda algo que debes hacer.

-Algo que debo hacer?

-No recuerdas? tienes un par de asuntos pendientes... - señala con una sonrisa.

-Sí, siento que había algo... muy importante. Algo que yo quería más que nada.

-De acuerdo, deja de molestarme entonces y vete - no muy seguro, doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia una especie de agujero. Tengo la impresión de que fuera todo está sumido en un caos, que al apartarme de aquél lugar tan tranquilo me lanzo al abismo.

-Volveré algún día? - pregunto por último, sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Eso ni yo mismo lo sé. Todo depende de ti... Kurama.

Kurama...Kurama!

-Mm, sí sólo una vez más... verle - pronuncio las palabras lentamente, casi sin darme cuenta, cuando al abrir los ojos casi me da un infarto.

-Hi...Hiei! kof, kof, kof - exclamo, con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de sorpresa. Allí sigue el youkai de fuego, contemplándome inexpresivamente. Nuestros rostros están tan cerca... que siento cómo mi corazón late con fuerza.

-Eres un tonto, Kurama - susurra con la voz un poco ronca. De golpe, recuerdo todo lo que ha sucedido, cómo es que llegué a ese lugar y el porqué me duele todo el cuerpo. Pero Hiei no parece enfadado, ni siquiera frío. Al contrario, hay cierto alivio en su voz; entonces percibo que una de sus manos sostiene suavemente mi cabeza, mientras que la otra rodea mi espalda. Al darse cuenta de mi sorpresa, el joven demonio desvía la vista, con el rostro ligeramente teñido de carmín.

-Kurama yo... 

-Hey! ya despertó!

-Kurama, gracias al cielo que estás bien! - ambos demonios volvemos la vista hacia nuestros compañeros, que se acercan apresuradamente hacia donde estamos. Atrapado, Hiei deja caer no muy amablemente mi cráneo, que golpea contra el pavimento.

-Auch! eso no era necesario - le reprocho, descubriendo, al tratar de alcanzar la zona del golpe, que mi brazo está roto.

-Kurama, estás bien! - inquiere alarmado Kuwabara, quien es el primero en llegar hasta nosotros. Para entonces, Hiei ya se encuentra a una prudente y depecionante distancia, cruzado de brazos contra la pared.

-Pues qué no lo estás viendo? - pregunta molesto nuestro amigo.

-Cállate! yo sólo...

-Kurama, por un instante creí que te habíamos perdido! - exclama Yusuke, ayudándome a incorporarme.

-Gracias, Yusu...ahh! - involuntariamente llevo una mano hasta mi costado, al sentir un fuerte dolor en esa zona.

-Pe-perdón! creo que necesitaremos una camilla - se disculpa presurosamente el tantei (detective).

-No te preocupes... no me siento tan mal - miento hábilmente, ya que seguramente no me encontraría mejor si me hubiese arrollado un auto de 20 toneladas.

-Este lugar es un desastre - advierte el más alto de nosotros, mirando las ruinas calcinadas donde estamos parados; mismas que antes solían formar un edificio. "Esa técnica es más poderosa de lo que imaginé" me digo, observando las devastadoras consecuencias. Qué habría sido de aquél youkai murciélago? seguramente había sido desintegrado, si no por la explosión, al menos por la brillante luz del día. 

-Katy! - exclamo de improviso, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas para caminar algunos pasos, en dirección de las ruinas. Repentinamente las piernas me fallan y tropiezo. 

-Qué crees que haces? - refunfuña Hiei en mi oído, habiéndome atrapado hábilmente.

-No! Hiei tú no entiendes, Katy! dónde está ella? - pregunto desesperado, al no percibir su presencia en ningún sitio.

-Kurama, nosotros creímos... acaso no acabó esa explosión con todos? - pregunta apesadumbrado nuestro líder.

-Claro que no. Yo jamás habría usado ese poder si supiera que mataría a alguien inocente - explico indignado - la planta que utilicé tiene el poder de sólo atacar youkais, dejando intactos a humanos y otros seres. 

Los 3 me miran sorprendidos.

-Se supone que ella se salvaría, que sólo acabaría con el otro demonio y...

-Contigo - finaliza Hiei, entiéndolo todo. Me dirige una mirada llena de enfado, que me llena de tristeza.

-Compréndeme, Hiei - susurro en voz baja - qué más podía hacer? no hubieras arriesgado tú también la vida para salvar a tu hermana?

-Hmm. Es diferente - rebate furioso el pequeño youkai - en qué demonios estabas pensando!

-Sí, en qué pensabas Kurama? - se unen Yusuke y Kuwabara a la discusión - qué pasaría con el cuarteto tantei sin ti?

"Pues que sería un trío" me digo mentalmente, con ironía. Pero entiendo lo que quieren decir, sí, el equipo necesitaba una niñera, verdad?

-Además, qué le habríamos dicho a tu madre? - recriminó Yusuke con dureza - primero su hijo secuestrado, y después muerto!

-Por favor, ya no sigan - suplico, dolido al reconocer la verdad de sus palabras. Yo todo eso ya lo había pensado, desde luego, al idear mi estrategia hace unos días, sólo como último recurso. Había consultado varios libros sobre plantas en el palacio de Yomi, y había pasado varias horas explorando el Makai en busca de aquélla planta, pues no era fácil de encontrar. Cuando la accioné, estaba consciente de las consecuencias. Sabía que no volvería a ver mi madre, ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos. Sabía que jamás podría ver a Hiei de nuevo, o a comer otro helado junto con él, disfrutando de su embeleso infantil, o compartir otra cálida noche de verano en mi habitación, jugándole bromas. 

El precio era casi insoportable. Pero lo había aceptado. A pesar de todo, lo principal era salvar a Katsushiko; si ella sobrevivía, lo demás no importaba. Qué derecho tenía yo de ser feliz, después de todo, tras todo el mal que había hecho? y qué obligación tenía ella de morir, siendo tan joven e inocente, con tantos sueños por delante? Así pues, la respuesta estaba clara. Era mi responsabilidad, al fin y al cabo, gracias a los malditos Sueños de Muerte.

-Pueden reprenderme todo lo que quieran más tarde, pero ahora ayúdenme a encontrar a Katy - resignados, los 3 asienten a la vez, exhalando un fuerte suspiro. Al fin y al cabo, quién era capaz de resistirse ante una carita suplicante como la mía? Lo tomé como que estaba perdonado, y sonreí agradecido.

-Muy bien. Entonces... debería estar cerca de aquí. Yo no puedo percibir su presencia en este estado, me encuentro muy débil, pero... Hiei tú eres capaz de rastrearla,  
verdad? - pregunto amigablemente, con una sonrisa.

-Hmm - asiente el youkai de fuego, malhumorado. A regañadientes, retira la cinta blanca de su frente, revelando su ojo maldito, el Jagan. Cierra ambos ojos carmesíes, concentrando su energía en el de la frente. Finalmente, se coloca la cinta una vez más. 

-Y bien? - pregunto esperanzado.

-Está en su casa - señala Hiei con calma. Esto me sorprende mucho, pues estaba seguro que se encontraba en la fábrica, ella sola no podría haber ido tan lejos, o sí? cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

-Ah... pues andando entonces - sugiero, girándome hacia la salida.

-Hmm - gruñe el demonio, estorbando mi paso con su brazo.

-Hiei? - parpadeo intrigado, luego advierto la forma en que deliberadamente observa mis heridas, para después mirarme a los ojos significativamente.

-Él tiene razón Kurama - asiente Yusuke - tú tienes que ir al hospital, los chicos y yo iremos por ella.

-Pero... es que... - protesto, cuando un ataque de tos invade mi garganta. Debilitado, los miro uno a uno, comprendiendo que su decisión es irrevocable - muy bien. Pero tengan cuidado, no sabemos si hay más enemigos.

Todos sonríen al darles la razón, y no puedo evitar sonreír también, derrotado.

-Genial! entonces démonos prisa! - incita nuestro enérgico compañero, levantando el puño. Yusuke y Hiei se me acercan a la vez, al parecer con la misma idea, cuando de pronto se detienen y se enfrentan en silencio.

-Ajem... Hiei? - llama el chico ningen, aclarándose la garganta - quieres...?

-Mmm. Llévalo tú - interrumpe el aludido, dándonos la espalda. Un poco decepcionado, paso mi brazo en torno al cuello de nuestro amigo, agradeciendo su ayuda.  
Supongo que era demasiado para ambos, ne? cruzar el cielo en brazos de Hiei a toda velocidad... jeje, no sé si mi corazón resistiría tanta dicha.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegamos al hospital, lo cual agradezco a pesar de todo, pues mi visión comienza a volverse borrosa. Creo que nuevamente estoy al borde de la inconsciencia, mientras que vagamente percibo que me colocan en una camilla. Las enfermeras se ven un poco histéricas, gritándose unas a otras... jejeje, de pronto todo parece gracioso... las sillas, el techo... será ésto a lo que llaman delirio? Mis amigos se acercan corriendo a la camilla para alcanzarla, mientras me dan ánimos. "Todo saldrá bien..." "No te preocupes, encontraremos a Katy..." "Volveremos pronto".

-Por favor... ayúdenla! - exclamo de improviso, tomando al más cercano de ellos (mi dulce Hiei) por la muñeca. Incluso yo estoy algo impresionado, pero era algo que tenía que decir. De alguna forma, tengo un mal presentimiento... me recorre un ligero escalofrío.

-Tú sólo preocúpate por salir de ésta, Kurama - me tranquiliza con suavidad, apretando mi mano.

Cerrando mis ojos con lentitud, la visión de su angelical rostro sonriendo me acompaña hasta las profundidades del subconsciente.

"Por favor, digan sus juramentos"

"Qué? yo no puedo casarme..."

"Hola Suichi"

"Pero Katy...! no puede ser, es el sueño!"

"Ayúdame Suichi! ..."

-No, otra vez no! - grito en voz alta, abriendo los ojos. Estoy en un hospital, con vendas en todas las partes visibles de mi cuerpo. Agitado, comprendo que acabo de pasar una vez más por el aterrador sueño, y aunque sólo recuerdo fragmentos, siento que había algo más urgente que en los anteriores. Ayúdame! recuerdo... ayúdame! escucho, y es casi como si lo gritaran en mi oído.

-Algo le pasó a Katy - comprendo de súbito, apresurándome a salir de la cama y vestirme con mis ropas, que están dobladas en una silla cercana. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor que acompaña mis acciones, me encamino a la puerta, observando mi pálido rostro en el espejo. Estoy por abrirla, cuando la perilla comienza a girar por su cuenta.

-Seguro que ésta es la sala?

-Sí, eso dijo la encargada! - la puerta se abre de pronto, revelando a mis compañeros de batalla. Los 3 me miran tan sorprendidos como yo a ellos, enfrentándonos en silencio un momento. Reponiéndose de la impresión, todos fruncen el ceño, casi al mismo tiempo. Algo me dicen que están enfadados, y en efecto, no tardan en expresarlo.

-Kurama! qué rayos crees que haces?

-Tú debes estar en cama! - exclama Yusuke, tratando de hacerme regresar.

-Yusuke! Katy, qué le pasó a Katy? - pregunto, sujetándole por los hombros.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien - asegura Kuwabara - hace poco fuimos a su casa, y uno de sus amigos la está cuidando.

-Uno de sus amigos...? - inquiero un poco más calmado, pero hay algo muy sospechoso en esto...

-Un humano con uniforme estúpido - explica Hiei, mirándome como diciendo: Por qué no has regresado a la cama?

-Ah, debe ser el chico que vimos en el café... - sugiero, buscando aceptación en los ojos de Yusuke.

-Hai, ése era - me tranquiliza el tantei, forzándome por los hombros a tomar asiento.

-Pero... cómo es que llegó a casa? - inquiero con desconfianza, sigue habiendo algo que no cuadra...

-Calma paranoico! el sujeto nos lo explicó todo. Al parecer unas personas fueron atraídas por el ruido de la explosión, la encontraron sana y salva y llamaron a su lugar de trabajo, pues llevaba su identificación del café - explicó el pelirrojo.

-Después su jefe, es decir ése encargado, fue a recogerla, y la llevó a casa... parece que está bien, tan solo se desmayó - retoma nuestro líder de pelo negro. Al no verme totalmente convencido, ambos chicos sonríen.

-Tranquilo Kurama, ella está descansando. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

A pesar de mi mal corazonada, estoy por darles la razón y dormir un rato, cuando un pensamiento asalta mi mente.

-Chicos... qué día es hoy? - pregunto, pasando una mano por mi demacrado rostro. Qué le diré a Shiori cuando llegue...?

-Mm... déjame ver, un segundo - dice Kuwabara, al tiempo que mira su moderno reloj - domingo 16...

-Ya veo - respondo, apoyando la barbilla sobre mi mano, pensativamente. Cuánto tiempo había estado en ése cuartillo?  
-Dijiste que es domingo! - exclamo repentinamente, tanto que hasta Hiei da un salto involuntario.

-S-sí, pasa algo?

-El chico del café... dijo que le habían llamado pero... hoy es domingo! ése lugar no abre los domingos!

-Qué! - exclaman todos.

-Kurama estás...? - comienza Yusuke, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Antes que termine la frase yo ya he salido por la puerta, corriendo hacia la salida.

"Maldición!" digo para mis adentros, mientras esquivo a una u otra enfermera, quienes se me quedan viendo escandalizadas. Luego de casi patinar en una vuelta, al fin vislumbro la puerta.

-Señor! espere, no puede irse todavía! - reclama una de las señoritas, tratando de interponerse entre la salida y yo.

-Lo lamento, pero esto es importante! - grito sobre mi hombro, una vez que la hube esquivado a toda velocidad; al tiempo que voy saltando de techo en techo, como suelo hacer siempre que tengo prisa, me sorprendo a mí mismo al notar que ya no siento el dolor de las heridas. "Quizá es sólo que mi mente está tan concentrada que no tiene tiempo para sentir el dolor" me digo con una sonrisa, lo cual probablemente sea cierto, pues ni siquiera yo sano tan deprisa. 

-"Tú me conoces, yo siempre mantengo la calma!" - murmuro furioso, repitiendo las palabras del baka kitsune e imitando su voz, mientras encabezo al trío que persigue al tonto zorro por la ciudad - maldición!

-Pobre Kurama, se veía al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-No es para menos - respondió el tonto zanahorio - yo estaría igual si tuviera que soportar tanta presión.

-Cierto. Ya ni siquiera puede dormir bien - dice el tantei con un suspiro, mirándome de reojo.

-Hm - replico - ése no es motivo para perder la cabeza, se está volviendo muy ningen - añado, girando la cabeza hacia el frente. "Sólo espero que esté bien..."

Agitado, por fin llego de un salto a la entrada de su casa. Esta vez, salto el enrrejado sin más preámbulos, ansioso por verla detrás de esa puerta.  
quizá gritándome por haber entrado así... de una patada destrozo la puerta, y corro hacia el interior.

-Katy! Katsushiko! Dios, dónde estás?

-Kurama - me recibe una voz grave y calmada, en contraste con mis chillidos. La conozco, sí, pero no es la que esperaba oír...

-Quién eres? - exclamo con súbito terror, pues ya sé la respuesta.

-Vaya, no creí que me hubieras olvidado tan pronto... o será que pensaste que de verdad me habías vencido? - señala, saliendo de las sombras.

-No puede ser... - ante mí está aquél empleado nervioso que trabaja en el café, pero su voz es idéntica a la de...

Suelta una espantosa y ronca risotada, que hace trizas mis dudas.

-Maldito... tú eres el youkai murciélago! - lo acuso, señalándole con el índice.

-Cielos, lo has adivinado muy rápido - admite él, mientras la carne de su rostro comienza a derretirse - ahora sé por qué todos tus enemigos te tienen tanto miedo - agrega, con una corta risa.

-Todavía no sabes lo que es el miedo - aseguro, blandiendo firmemente mi látigo.

Me detengo de repente, ocasionando que los otros 2 ningen choquen contra mí.

-Auch! óyeme, pedazo de... qué te pasa? - haciendo caso omiso de la molesta voz del pelirrojo, huelo el aire a nuestro alrededor, sintiendo un conocido y detestable aroma.

-A esto olía el lugar donde encontramos al kitsune.

-Qué significa eso, Hiei? - pregunta Yusuke con cierta preocupación.

-Que debemos darnos prisa - replico, volviendo a la carrera. "El kitsune tiene problemas."

Ambos respiramos agitadamente, enfrentándonos en silencio.

-Confiesa, qué le has hecho a Katsushiko? - pregunto, volviendo al ataque.

-Nada - asegura con una risita ahogada, esquivando hábilmente mi ataque.

-Mientes. Si no, cómo es que la rosa se volvió de color negro?

-Ah. Pues ése es un pequeño secreto, entre ella y yo.

-Vas a morir - respondo, atacándole con toda la furia que siento.

-Señor Koenma! aquí están los papeles que solicitó.

-Dame acá! - exclama el irritable señor del Reikai, tomando los papeles y leyéndolos con avidez.

-No, no puede ser!

-Pasa algo, señor?

-Kurama tiene que saber esto! pronto, tengo que llegar al Ningenkai!

De un salto, todos aterrizamos en la entrada de la casa de esa ningen. El inconfundible aroma de la sangre llena mi nariz, al tiempo que me precipito dentro.

-Kurama! - exclamo, sonando más desesperado de lo que desearía.

-Kurama! - me acompañan Yusuke y el idiota, apartando a manotazos la espesa nube de humo y escombros que rodea la habitación. De pronto, mis ojos detectan una figura justo en el centro de la estancia, y desenvaino mi espada, llamando la atención de los otros hacia mí.

-Qué pasa? - inquiere el líder, alarmado.

-Hay alguien ahí - explico lacónicamente, avanzando. Pronto cubro los 2m que me separaban de la oscura silueta, la cual resulta ser...

-Kitsune! - exclamo, sintiendo que se me cae el alma a los pies. El pelirrojo está cubierto de sangre, tirado con el rostro hacia el piso, su brazo extendido hacia el frente, como tratando de alcanzar algo, y todas sus heridas abiertas.

-Demonios, Kurama qué has hecho? - murmuro asustado, palpando frenéticamente su mano, en busca de su pulso.

-Está...? - pregunta Kuwabara en tono cauteloso.

-Tonto! pues claro que está vivo! - le reprende el tantei moreno, para luego volverse hacia mí - está muy grave, Hiei?

-Hi...ei? - repite débilmente el pelirrojo junto a mí.

-Kurama! - exclamamos todos a la vez, hincándonos a su lado.

-Estás horrible Kurama.

-Dinos quién te hizo esto para poder... - comienza Yusuke golpeando el puño contra la palma abierta de su mano.

-Hiei - le interrumpe el kitsune, en un murmullo tan bajo que casi no alcanzo notar cómo se quiebra su voz.

-Quién te hizo esto, Kurama? - pregunto nuevamente, tratando de parecer calmado aún cuando la sangre me hierve de ira.

-Ella... Katy, Hiei... cómo iba a saberlo? quién podría haberlo sabido... - susurra el delirante pelirrojo, sin prestar atención a mis preguntas.

-No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que llevarle al hospital Hiei! - urge Yusuke - mira nada más sus heridas!

-No. Ya no tiene caso, porque... es un sueño. Tiene que ser el sueño...

-Qué pasa con la humana, kitsune? dónde está? - decido seguirle la corriente, tal vez así se tranquilice y nos deje curarlo. Éste se limita a hacer un vago gesto hacia un rincón, a donde apuntaba su mano cuando lo encontramos. Ambos ningen se apresuran hacia el lugar, abriéndose paso entre los escombros.

-Es la chica! - exclama de improviso Kuwabara, atrayendo mi atención. El pelirrojo se limita a mirar la escena con ojos extraviados.

-Estamos tan lejos, sí - replica el kitsune con voz apagada.

-Veamos cómo está. No siento su... - propone Yusuke, tocando la mano de la chica. Un silencio mortal cae pesadamente sobre el grupo, cuando al fin un rayo solar ilumina el blanco rostro de la chica, y todos comprendemos en un horroroso segundo de claridad lo ocurrido. 

-Fría... - susurra Urameshi palideciendo terriblemente. Con mano temblorosa toca el rostro de la mujer, cerrando sus ojos suavemente. Él y el zanahorio agachan la mirada, guardando un ceremonial minuto de silencio. Ambos le dirigen una mirada afligida y cautelosa a Kurama, quien ahora mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-Kurama... - le llamo tentativamente, no muy seguro de lo que debería hacer o decir... terriblemente sorprendido, descubro que tiene la mirada fija en mí, ya no aquélla nebulosa, sino la despierta y atenta de costumbre... con los chispeantes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

-Está muerta, Hiei - me dice finalmente, con la expresión más trágica que pueda imaginarse. Su voz es escalofriantemente firme y realista - no pude salvarla.

-Kitsune, yo...

-Le fallé. No pude salvarla... - repite, al tiempo que dos solitarias lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. No sabiendo qué más hacer, lo rodeo con mis brazos silenciosamente, tratando torpemente de consolarlo. Sé que las palabras no son necesarias. Te quiero. Estoy contigo. No te abandonaré.

-Está bien, kitsune - aseguro, palmeando su espalda - todo irá bien... de una forma u otra, ella es feliz ahora.

Fin del cap. 7 Gomen! mil disculpas x la tardanza! ya sé que no quieren excusas así q me limitaré a decir que lo siento mucho U.U jejeje, el final quedó un poco al aventón, lo sé ¬¬ mm, culpemos a mi entrenador chupa tiempo x ello.  
En fin un millón de gracias x sus reviews! Y... q es lo q pasó verdaderamente? muajajajaja, muchos secretos revelados en el sig. cap. Está x demás decir q será nostálgico XD Gracias x haber leído Shinigami Dreams! 

I will be a otaku forever! Happy Sagara 


End file.
